Perfect Prejudice
by Daniding92
Summary: Bella is best friends with Jasper and Emmett. Edward is the arrogant, playboy next-door neighboor.Senior year and new girls, Rosalie and Alice change everything. Sorry for rubbish summary better than sounds. All human and cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:Alas, I do not own any of the characters or Twilight itself. God damn it! S. Meyer is one lucky woman!_

**OK, so this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I would be happy for people to give constructive criticism and if by any chance you do actually like it then please let me know so that I can write more, but only if you want more.**

**OK, you don't really need to know anything before as it's all explained but keep in mind that Emmett and Jasper are brothers and Emmett is going out with Tanya. Rosalie and Alice are sisters and new to Forks. Don't think there is anything else. **

**So read and if you enjoy let me know please!!**

BPOV

_Beep Beep!!_

What is that? I flicker my eyes open to see darkness elope me. I take a second to get my bearings and find the annoying bleeping sound.

Argh! It's my bloody alarm. For a second in false security i still thought it was summer and a whole day in which to do nothing but hang out...

My eyes focus on my surroundings and i trudge my way through my bedroom that has been neglected over the summer, having too much fun to tidy up and clean. It's a bit chilly as I make my way across, it's evident that summer is definitely that I need the reminder. After I've made my way through the mess to my en-suite, I flick the shower on and wait for it to heat up. Suddenly can't wait for the hot water to wake me up so undress and get in.

God. that feels good,the water which is heating up hammers against my skin and relaxes the tense muscles from sleeping in the same position most of the night.

While the hot water wakes me up, I think of the day ahead. The first day of our senior year. God when did we grow up? I'm 17 for Christ's sake. it sounds so old, well not old but mature... for me. After this we will be going to college. I've been preparing for it researching and visiting them and stuff but I never really registered that that is where I will be in a years time. My first day in my first year at college. Jeez.

When I'm done and the hot water starts running out I step out of the shower, dry myself of and walk to my closet. I take a second to look into my sad excuse for a wardrobe and grab the first thing I see- a black vest and dark skinny jeans. What can I say I hang out with two lads, it was bound to affect me somehow. Better my wardrobe than my sexuality. Although I do have Tanya who tries to keep my wardrobe in check, doesn't really work though. Still like my Tees and jeans. Anyway why should I change what I'm comfortable because someone tells me it's not "in".Rant of the morning over with.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail after drying it, I grab my bag and head out the door. I stop to take in my beautiful blood red Mini Cooper, a present from my parents for the senior year. It would also have been nice if they had been here for my senior year but my dads always moving with his job, something to do with the law, I stopped paying attention about ten years ago. Whilst my mum is a travel editor and hence travelling the world writing about it or mainly just slagging off hotels or something like that. But since they are off around the world, they decided that I needed to settle down and hence they bought this place, with them coming and going as they pleased. At least I'm financially secure if anything. I've never really had a problem with anything concerning money which I'm thankful for I suppose. It would of been nice if my parents were around a bit more but theres nothing I can do about that.

As I made my way to my car I noticed out of the corner of my eye a tuft of messy bronze hair coming out of the door the next house along. I carried on walking keeping my eyes on my car in front of me. The last thing I needed today was Edward Cullen being his normal, arrogant playboy self. He was my next door neighbour and has been for the past 3 years, 4 months and a few weeks. I actually thought he was pretty cute when he first moved in with his mother all that time ago. How could I have got it so wrong? Alright I'll admit he is very hot but he is a playboy and uses women for one thing, I swear he has one for everyday of the week. It's pretty disgusting and degrading to women. I tut as I think about all the women I've seen come out of his house early on a Saturday morning. I feel sorry for his poor mother. Deciding that I'm not going to waste any of my time thinking about someone who doesn't know I exist, I get to my car and turn the radio on to distract myself. As much as I had to admit it, it took me two weeks to figure how to work it as I didn't dare touch anything in case I broke it, which would be typical me.

Disturbia by Rihanna comes on the radio so I turn it up and start singing along to drain out any inappropriate thoughts on my playboy neighbour. I make my way to Jasper and Emmett's to pick them up for school like a normal Monday morning. As I head down their street I turn the music down and pull up outside their house. I know they won't be ready yet, they never are and it will be a whole lot worse with it being the first day back after summer, so I turn of the engine and get out. I walk to the grand green door and let myself in. After 10 years of friendship you get to realise that all the customaries such as knocking or calling before you come round it starts to become annoying and time-consuming. The only rule is knock if a door is closed, believe me I learnt the hard way. I shiver as I think about that incident. And sure enough as I walk through the door, I enter the madhouse.

I am barley even noticed as the big, muscular teddy bear that is Emmett is running around like a bull in a china shop looking for something or other while the tall handsome blond also known as my best friend Japser screams at him to get a move on whilst he's packing his school bag and stuffing some toast in his mouth. Honestly, for brothers they are completely the opposite. Emmett runs around like a headless chicken and works himself up whereas Jasper is completely calm and tries to keep everything relaxed while getting things done. It's a gift of his and he obviously gets things done more effectively than Emmett.

"Hey guys! Hows it going?" I ask making my presence known. Jasper just throws me a smile and rolls his eyes as Emmett comes into view and screams "Bells!" at the top of his voice whilst pulling me into a bone-crunching hug. Before I can protest about the inability to breath he lets me go.

"Hey Em, you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're seniors now baby!" Emmett dooms, God Emmett can be such a kid sometimes, yet I can't help but smile at his statement.

"Calm down Em. Yeah come on lets go." Jasper takes control naturally. We start walking towards the car and get in. "So Bells, looking forward to getting back to school?"

I scoff at Jaspers' question. "Yeah, I simply can't wait to be subject to the hierarchy of high school all over again." I answer sarcastically.

"Well, it's only for one more year and who knows this year could be different." At that we all started laughing. After 4 years,we know the drill, stick to the status quo and all that jazz. Don't be different unless you want to be an outsider. Luckily there isn't much different about me, just your average person. I was pretty lucky to have found these guys when I did otherwise I would have been a loner seeing as I'm not into the whole cheer-leader, make-up, fashion thing that the majority of the girls are into. I always knew I was different and the fact that I don't even relate to my two best friends even after 1 years kind of proves it.

We carried on with light conversation the rest of the way to about the summer and the years it used to be so simple. As I park Emmett jumps out of the car and shouts across the car park, "Tanya, babe" whilst waving at his girlfriend.

Whilst me and Jasper get out the car Tanya comes over. She's the sort of girl everyone wants a piece of. She's definitely one of the hottest girls in the school and all the guys are jealous that Emmett snapped her up. You wouldn't put them together but they go together well.

"Hey guys. How are you all?" She asks before she gives Emmett her full, undivided attention.

"We're good thanks. You?" I reply hoping she isn't too distracted by Emmett to not hear me. After about two minutes I realise that there's no hope so I grab Jasper's hand and lead him toward the school.

"I can't believe those two, a nuclear bomb could go off and they wouldn't be any the wiser." I complain.

"At least they're happy. Don't you want something like that with someone. He paused, thinking hard about something. "I'd say they are pretty lucky."

"I guess. Right I'll see you at lunch. Have a good morning."

"Yeah, you you later." He said as he walks off to his class and waves over his shoulder.

I think there's something up with him. He's normally just as impatient about those two as I am. I can't think of what it could be. I'll ask him at lunch.

I wander off through the dark, depressing corridors to my first class English. I quite like English, I enjoy reading and have always got my nose stuck in a book at home so have read most of the classics we discuss in class which to be honest can get a bit boring but still.

I walk into the classroom and grab a seat in the middle of the class and get my stuff out. Only when I've settled down that I take a look at the people around looks tanned and tired after the early wake up call. As I actually take notice of the people around me I realise that I know a few of them. Eric, a dark-haired doorky guy who has been trying to ask me out since the first year is sitting at the front, turning checking out the class too. I hope he doesn't see me and try to talk to me. He's aright looking but he gives me the creeps, he looks like someone who would go trainspotting for fun and spend all night wrapped up in some sci-fi game. Not the thing to look for in a boyfriend. Besides he gets too close. There is such a thing as personal space, I couldn't deal with that especially not in a dark cinema, I shivered just thinking about it.

Sat behind him was the head cheer-leader and, to be blunt, the slut of the school Jessica Stanley. We actually used to be friends before she became friends with Lauren Malloroy, got hair extensions, put make-up on with a shovel and started opening her legs to whoever smiled at her. Now however she doesn't look twice at me and when she does it's only to glare at me and raise those drawn on eyebrows as if she dares me to even say one word to her. Like I'd want to anyway.

The others I knew by face only after spending the last 4 stinking years in this hell hole. Just then this petite girl came dancing into the classroom, there is no other word for it, she was so graceful. She had jet black short hair and a small smile on her lips. She noticed me looking shot me a grin and came and sat next to me. I was a bit startled that she came to sit by me out of everyone and a little embarrassed that she caught me looking at her. I blushed a little as she turned and said, "Hi, my name is Alice Brandon. I'm new here. Just started today. So what's going on at this school anyway? Everyone seems pretty secluded and keep themselves to themselves." She looked at me expectantly and I have to admit she was a looker right up there with Tanya. I also noticed that she was constantly smiling and a little jumpy, I briefly considered if she had taken anything, which wouldn't be uncommon at this school. She was very well dressed and had a tight pair of black skinny jeans with a white vest, over the top was a waistcoat and a long pendant. I finally gathered my thoughts and realised that she was waiting for me to answer question.

"Hi I'm Bella. Erm not much really, we all have our own friends and interests. After the last few years, i guess we've all just settled and feel no need to get to know each other anymore. Plus there's the hierarchy to commit to, so all in all this is a great school," I finish sarcastically then change the subject before she thinks I'm a complete loon. "So have you just moved to Forks, I don't think that I've seen you around?" I asked.

"Yeah, moved the other week from Denali, Alaska. It's ok I suppose although you do have to drive at least half an hour to get to some decent clothes shops." I knew she was into fashion as soon as I saw her.

Before I could ask about the move the teacher Mr Wallace walked in to start todays lesson. Turns out we were looking at Dickens today, which was a bit of a let down. As much as I love classics I can't stand Dickens, he's so miserable and rabbles over nothing. Then again you would be if you were paid by the word.

English went by quickly enough and I told Alice that she should sit with us at lunch. I had a feeling that she would get along well with Jasper. She agreed and we said our goodbyes. Making my way to next period I couldn't help but like Alice. Her attitude and mood was infectious and I felt myself smile. I think she'd fit in well with everyone.

Next period went quick as well. Mike Newton came to sit by me and made small talk. He's a cute guy but baby cute not phwoar cute, if you know what i mean. A little enthusiastic for a Monday morning maybe and rambles while looking at me and clinging to every word. I hope I'm not getting another admirer like Eric, I just couldn't deal with the both of them in the same year.

It was lunch time and the morning had gone quickly enough. I went to sit at our lunch table which we had taken possession of by the end of the first year and waited for the others to join me. As I was waiting I noticed Edward bloody Cullen walking through the cafeteria doors and as much as I hate to admit it he looked good. He was tanned and was wearing a tight white t-shirt that subtly hinted at his toned abs. He ran his hands through his bronze messed up hair leaving it standing up on its end, no better than it was before. Then again it was all part of his 'look'. His angular jaw then strained as he smiled at something out of my vision. When I turned to look at where it was directed at I saw Jessica Stanley smile a supposedly sexy smile back although to me it looked more like a grimace but maybe thats just me. She returned to her group of friends, no doubt bragging that he singled her out. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he walked over to his friends and started high-five-ing them... which is then when I got disturbed from my perving. Yes, I did just admit it and just because he thinks with his cock doesn't mean that he's any the less good-looking. Thank you very much.

Jasper and Emmett then sat down across from me and started chatting. Hm, Jasper was acting normal enough now.

"Hey Bells, have you seen the new girl? The one with short black hair that looks like a pixie?" Emmett asks oblivious to the fact that calling someone a pixie could be deemed as an a bit offensive, then again Em isn't one to mince his thoughts, I hope she could handle that. i mean he doesn't mean it in a bad way but he says what he thinks, whether it be good or bad. i got used to it though so she must be able to aswell.

"Yeah, she's in my English. She said her name was Alice, she sat next to me so I said she should sit with us at dinner, if thats ok with you guys?" I don't see why it shouldn't be.

"Nah, why would it be a problem?" Emmett echoing my thoughts. "She's in my Maths but I didn't get chance to chat with her. Seems nice though."

"Hey guys, there's another new girl isn't there? I haven't seen Alice but there was a new girl in my History. A tall, blond, she was stunning and every guys tongue was hanging out of their mouths at her." I looked at Jasper questioningly, he saw it and said, "I didn't though, not really my type. And i have more respect for people than to gawp at them like that." I instantly saw that he was telling the truth, I know more than most how respectful he was about women. Never kissed and told, unfortunately, would have been nice to have some gossip on him although that is strictly a female thing apparently.

"Erm, no haven't seen her around. Have you Em?" I looked to Emmett and what I saw totally shocked me. He was staring over my shoulder with a look of shock and admiration with his mouth slightly open. Before i had chance to turn and see what he was staring at I heard Alice's voice behind me. "Hey Bella."

I turned to look at her and she was smiling at me. It was a second later that I realised that a blond girl who must be the other new girl was standing just behind Alice looking at Emmett with a look of admiration on her face.I looked back to Alice who didn't seem to notice anything. "oh, hey Alice. Come on and sit down with us." While she sat down I turned to the guys and noticed that Emmett had replaced his open month with a small smile and Jasper was looking at Alice with a little more dignity than Emmett had with the blond girl but I would recognize that look in Jaspers eyes anywhere. He liked Alice. i could just tell by the way he looked at her, he'd never looked at anyone the way he looked at her. I turned back to the girls and could see that Alice had the same look in her eyes as Jasper with a small smile playing on her lips. I suddenly felt a little like the third wheel until I realised that I was being melodramatic, they've never spoken to each other and as for Emmett, he has Tanya. With that I snapped out of it and realised that I had yet to introduce them.

"Guys, this is Alice and ...." I looked to the blond girl questioningly and she responded with "Rosalie or you can call me Rose, I'm Alice's sister."

"Oh well, hi Rose. I'm Bella, this is Jasper and Emmett. Emmett, Jasper, this is Alice and Rose." I said gesturing to the appropriate people. Suddenly Alice looked away from Jasper and I swear there was a little blush appearing on her cheeks. She then said "Well, it's nice to meet you all. Emmett, right?" Em nodded and she continued,"Weren't you in my Maths class?"

"Yeah, I think I was. So how you girls settling in?" He responded.

This time it was Rose who answered and looked directly into Emmett's eyes,"Well, you know, first day at new school,it's going well so far but only time can tell. As for the town, it seems a little small and has no decent clothes shops." As soon as she said this I knew she had to be Alice's sister.

"Well, maybe not but Port Angeles and Seattle aren't that far from here. Maybe we could all go together sometime?" Jasper's proposition was meant with quick agreement from the girls and Emmett agreed when he knew that Rose would come, i was soon the only person yet to agree. They all turned to me and I decided that I should go as I haven't been shopping in a long time and should get to know Rose and Alice. So I agreed despite my hate and impatience for clothes shopping. We scheduled for that also invited them to go to theirs after school with me, Jasper and himself. It's routine and I'm a little surprised that they let the girls in so but glad as I really think we could be great friends. When it suddenly occurred to me. "Emmett is Tanya coming round tonight?" While organising i had forgotten that Tanya normally hangs out with us outside of school and from the looks of it, so had Emmett.

"Oh yeah. It's fine she can join us too."

Since it didn't seem that he was going to explain who Tanya was I told them that Tanya was Emmett's girlfriend. Alice just said that she looked forward to meeting her but Rose suddenly stopped smiling and looked at Emmett who refused to meet her eyes and was playing with his food. The bell rang and we realised that we were going to be late if we didn't hurry up, surprised that lunch was over already. We dumped our trays and told the girls to meet up with after school so they could follow us to Jasper' house. Me and Jasper started walking together in the opposite direction from the others, as our classes were on the same floor.

I looked up at Jasper and noticed that he was off with the pixies with a weird expression on his face, almost like he was in complete awe of something. I decided not to disturb him and let him wallow in whatever he was thinking about. So we walked down the corridor and I said bye when we got to my classroom, all I got of him was a lazy smile and a quick wave of the hand. The next period after lunch was Biology. I went into class and noticed Angela, a quiet, smart girl that I have always got on with. Unfortunately she was already sat next to someone so I waved and smiled at her then went to find an old wooden lab table to myself.

I was getting everything out and settling down when I heard the chair scrapping next to me. I looked up to see who it was and my brown eyes met the most dazzling emerald eyes that sparkled with recognition.

**A/N Please press that little green button and let me know what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't help but stare into those emerald pools with my mouth open, shocked that such eyes could even exist. I mean they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, I could seriously get lost in them or stare into them for hours. I must have looked like a complete idiot. The eyes stared back into mine for an immeasurable amount of time. Then all too soon I heard my name from a distance and I had to pull my eyes away from the sparkling orbs to see who had called me. Mr Grey was looking at me expectantly, as if waiting for an answer to a question. Completely oblivious I just sat there with my mouth open willing for something to come out.

I suddenly heard a murmur from next to me saying, "Homeostasis." For one second my blood ran cold, that voice and them eyes could only mean one thing. I repeated the whispered word and it apparently went down well as he just turned to the board and wrote some notes on it. I looked to my right and I realised that I was right, Edward Cullen was sitting next to me and worst of all was that I was staring into his perfect green eyes for a what must have been a while if Mr Grey was already lecturing. As soon as I locked eyes with him again, I looked down to the table and could feel the burning sensation creeping up my cheeks. God, how embarrassing. I realised that I had to do something seeing as he had just saved me from being told off for not paying attention. I mumbled a thanks and refused to look his way for the rest of the lesson, keeping my eyes trained on the front or on my desk.

I can't believe that I'm sat next to _the_ Edward Cullen! And I was staring into his eyes like a perv. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, just like him. Why did the only time I ever came into contact with him for the past 2 years have me coming off like a goofball?! Oh crap, he thinks a creep, a weirdo. Shit! Hang on a minute why should I care? I know that he's a slag and treats girls like crap so I really shouldn't be bothered if anything I should be grateful that he thinks I'm a creep, that way he will never try to get in my pants and then ignore me when he succeeds, cos lets face it, I don't have the power to refuse he charm as much as my brain says otherwise.

Right ok. This is ridiculous. I really need to get a grip. I can't have him thinking I'm a creep, and if he doesn't then he would never try to get in my pants, I mean who would? Ok, I need to erase that first 10 minutes. The only way to do that is to apologise and thank him for the answer.

I turn to look at him and see that he's fully concentrating on what Mr Grey is talking about. As I take a look around the classroom for the first time I notice that there are a lot of empty seats around. Including one next to Jessica Stanley. Why didn't he sit there and get pawed all lesson? Thinking about it, it is weird, I mean Jessica follows him around like a dog which he obviously loves. So why not have her drooling over him all lesson?

And then it hit me. He's already had her. She must have given out over dinner (God he's fast) and now he's lost his interest in that particular piece of skirt. I scoffed realising what a jackass he really is. And now I'm lab partners with him for the rest of the year according to Mr Grey.

Just what I needed. I don't need distractions in this class, and he was certainly a distraction. Despite everything, I couldn't pluck up the courage to introduce myself. Afraid I would make a fool out of myself again, I shoved everything in my bag and practically sprinted for the door, without giving me a backward glance.

Once I was in the safety of the outside and the fresh air I took a minute to calm myself down before I headed of to Gym. God gym, could this day get any worse If you'd see me now you'd have thought that I'd had a nervous breakdown. Cheeks flushed beetroot, slumped against the brick wall and taking deep calming breaths. Am completely overreacting.

Ok, lets forget about it for now. Will sort this out later, need to get to gym now before I'm late. Just concentrate on tonight, I really hope everything goes well. I mean it's one thing getting on during lunch one day in school and then spending the evening together outside of school. But they seem to have gotten on really well, especially Alice and Jasper. I knew they would. I just had a feeling.

Rose seems to be really nice although you can tell just by looking at her not to mess with her and I pray that I won't do anything to get on her bad could some serious damage with those nails. I chuckled to myself while imaging Jessica and Rose in a bitch fight. Rose would win hands down, with not a scratch on her I'd bet.

I made it to gym in a state of calm, dreading the next hour. Gym has never been my strong point seeing as I can't walk over a flat surface without landing flat on my ass, so playing sports that require hand-eye coordination was bound to be a problem. And sure enough my doubts where not we were doing badminton and as soon as they put the racket in my hand I saw a few people eye it nervously and someone even took a step back. Gosh, I'm not that bad! Then again...

By the end of the lesson I had managed to hit the shuttlecock once and it ended up behind me. How the heck does that happen? Luckily my unfortunate partner stayed out of harms way, unlike myself who managed to hit myself on my head with the racket... twice. Again I ask how?? I'm a freak of nature who defies the laws of gravity... with badminton rackets. Hm, not the best title in the world.

Finally the end of the first day back. I walked out gym and went to wait by my car for the others. After a couple of minutes Emmett comes out with a small smile on his face and makes his way over to me.

"Hey, Bells. Turns out Tanya can't come tonight, looks like it's just us five tonight." He says smiling at me.

"Oh that's a shame. It would have been nice for her to meet the girls." I'm a little disappointed that she couldn't make it. Oh well another time then.

Alice came over and joined us. "Hey guys!" Her usual bubbly and excited self. "Thanks for inviting us tonight, it should be fun." She jumped up and down in enthusiasm. It was infectious. I asked her about the rest of her day and while she was talking about the school creep Mike Newton Rose and Jasper turn up. Turns out they are in the same English class as well as History.

We all got into our assigned cars and I led the way to Jasper and Emmetts house. We put Let's Dance To The Joy Division by The Wombats on the stereo and sang along jigging about until I pulled up in front of their house, checking that Alice and Rose where still behind us.

They had no problem following us and we all got out while Jasper let us in. Seeing as it was the girls' first time in the house we had to give them the grand tour. Once that was over with we settled in the TV room. It was in the cellar and had a large comfy couch that could easily fit 7 or 8 people on it, which sat opposite the large plasma which had so many boxes underneath with lots of buttons and knobs that I refused to touch in case I ended up owing them a new system or whatever it is these boxes do.

"So where did you guys move from?" Japser asked Rose and Alice. I surprised everyone by replying, "From Denali, Alaska." Everyone including Rose and Alice looked at me with faces full of surprise and shock.I had to laugh at them, they all wore the same expression and I loved that I could still do that for Em and Jasper. "I do actually listen to you Alice. You told me in English." Still smiling.

Her face suddenly lit with understanding as she remembered that I had previously asked the same question when we first met. "Oh yeah. For a minute there I thought you were a stalker or something." She chuckled.

"Now, Alice. Do I really look like a stalker to you?" I asked her jokingly .

She looked at me with a concentrated look on her face while scrutinising me through narrowed eyes. "Hmm, well I'd say that you'd be the type of stalker to follow someone but I can't see you sat outside someone's house with binoculars. Then again, it's always the quiet ones." She explained with total conviction. I sat there with a dumbfounded expression, not believing that she actually took that question seriously. The others were already wetting themselves laughing, whether at what Alice was saying or at my expression I can't be sure.

"I..I was joking Alice."

"Oh, right. But still, it's true..."

"There is no way it's true! I would never stalk anyone! I don't know how you get your kicks but thats not how I get mine." Everyone was still laughing in the background which was very distracting seeing as I was trying to convince Alice that I was not a stalker.

"Oh come on. I bet it's crossed your mind. A boyfriend that you suspected of cheating so you followed him to check up on him?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"No Alice, never."

Emmett decided to interrupt, "She's never had a boyfriend." Both Rose and Alice looked at me in shock. thanks Emmett you could have at least waited until we actually knew them before springing that on them. Icouldn't handle their scrutiny so I did the only thing I could think of to get myself out of this situation.

"Well, Jaspers never had a girlfriend!" The girls turned to Jasper with their mouths open in shock while I gave him an apologetic look in return for the glare he gave me.

There was silence as we waited for Rose and Alice who were still sat staring at Jasper. Alice kept opening her mouth and then closing it again without saying anything. I mean they are overexaggerating a bit. It's not like I told them he had three heads or anything. Eventually they recovered and Alice turned to me and said, "You've never had a boyfriend?" I nod. "What? Nobody's taken your fancy? Or... well what?"

"I dunno, nobody's really caught my eye, thats all. It's not a big deal." I shrugged, not seeing what the fuss was about.

"But surely guys have asked you out, I mean look at you." Rose states.

I look at her questioningly, "What do you mean look at me? I'm nothing special." As soon as I said that Rose and Alice raised their eyebrows and Emmett rolled his eyes. I carried on not wanting to talk about my body. "And a few have asked but they weren't exactly Romeo or anything."

"She's right. I mean just look at that Eric guy." Emmett chuckled. "I mean who would want to go out with him?" Jasper joined him chuckling and Alice and Rose even giggled a little, the whole room just seemed to relax.

Alice then turned to Jasper and asked, "Really Jasper, you've never had a girlfriend?" He shook his head. She just shook her head in disbelief and said no more about it for the rest of the night.

Turns out my doubts were unfounded. We all got along like we had been this way since we were young kids, which is true for me, Em and Jazz. They fit right in and the rest of the night was full of laughter and crude jokes from Em. It was hard for me to believe that 24 hours ago we hadn't been like this and I hadn't met them.

I drove home at half 10 that night smiling at how the evening had gone and dying for my bed after the long day. I pulled up at the front of my house, as I was getting out I noticed the shiny Volvo next door. Which reminded me of it's owner and the incident this afternoon. I tried my best pushing it from my mind as I was making my way up to the door.

Fifteen minutes later, I was lying in bed thinking about the day. I couldn't help but smile at the day and the way things worked out. There was only one blemish on my other wise good day. But I decided that Edward Cullen wouldn't ruin my day. So I rolled over onto my side and let the sleep take over and left the problems for the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That alarm again! Honestly why are we subject to such annoying and irrelevant things such as alarm clocks?? Alright, maybe not irrelevant but definitely annoying.

I'm looking forward to today actually. Who would have thought that I'd actually want to go to something so pathetic as school? Not me. It will be good to spend more time with Alice and Rosalie. After last night school will take a different turn from now on, rather than the miserable boring routine of the past four years. Maybe Jasper was right yesterday and that this year will actually be different.

After having a shower, I couldn't help but think about Cullen. I mean I put myself into a state over nothing. So I looked at him. It's no big deal, I'm just blowing way out of proportion as always. He probably didn't even notice me. The more I thought about it the more pathetic I thought I was. Not at what I did but how I reacted. So what if I made a fool out of myself, it will not happen again. I needed to let this go and start again today.

And that is what I'm going to do. Definitely.

I turn my gaze to the window and notice that the last of the summer sunshine was lingering. It made me smile to think that summer could last a little longer. I make my way to my wardrobe to get dressed and pick out any old thing. Some things will never change.

I grab my bag before heading out the front door. I turn to lock the door and notice out of the corner of my eye that Cullen was doing the exact same thing. Despite my promise to myself, my cheeks betrayed me and warmed up a little. Instead of walking swiftly with my head down, I lifted my chin and walked slowly towards my car. I quickly peeked to the side and saw that he was looking at me so I gave a small smile and a flash of my hand to prove that yesterday was out of the ordinary. He looked a little shocked at my casual gesture but quickly regained composure and sent a smirk my way in response.

God, can't he ever just smile? No, a smirk, like he's king of the bloody world. I started muttering to myself as I got into my car at how pathetic I was being. I noticed that he did look very cute today, in a green polo shirt and baggy jeans. God what is wrong with me? What makes me different from any of his not-so-secret admirers? Nothing. I refuse to be brought down to that level. He may be stunning but he is a love rat and I downright forbid myself to even contemplate him in that way. I will not go feeling something for him when he could only use me and crush me.

Anyway I'm getting well ahead of myself. I shake my head to try and rid all thoughts of Cullen, both appropriate and inappropriate. I pull up to Em's and honk the horn, not bothering going in to get them.

They both come out after a couple of minutes smiling at me and get into the car.

"Morning Bells! You ok this morning?" Jazz asks from the back seat.

"Yeah, all good thanks. Good night last night huh?" I respond.

"Yeah it was ace. Those girls are ace and they are totally up for a laugh. They are my kinda girls!" Em says with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, don't go forgetting your girlfriend in all this, Em. Her name is Tanya and you've been going out for like 2 years." I tease.

"Ha ha very funny Bella," he replied sarcastically and I chuckled, "You know what I mean."

Jazz nodded and said "Yeah they're cool girls. Don't know about you two, but did you feel like we've been friends with them for like forever?"

"Yeah, thats exactly how it felt. Really weird isn't it?" I reply.

We were pulling up to school earlier than normal since there was no traffic today. As we got out of the car I look up and notice that the last of the sunshine was disappearing behind the clouds, it made me sigh.

Tanya spotted us from her car and made her way over, at the same time I saw Alice's car coming into the school, I threw her and Rose a wave and made my way to the building with Jazz leaving the happy couple to it. We met Alice and Rose at the front of the building once they had a parking space.

"Hey, girls! How are you this morning?" I ask with a smile.

"Hey Bella, Jasper! I'm great thanks. How bout you two?" Alice responded with as much energy as a firecracker in a jack in the box. How did she do it in the morning? We told her we were fine and made small talk about last night. But Rosalie was surprising quiet. I send her a questioning look and notice that she was looking in the distance. I follow her gaze to see what had caught her attention and saw that Em and Tanya were having a make-out session against my car. Nice guys. Why my car? I internally groan at their lack of sensitivity of others around them, yet again. I look back to Rose and realise that she obviously isn't used to it yet. I felt that there was more to it but I left it be. I'd only known her for a day and if she wanted to talk to me about it then she would do.

Alice seemed to notice nothing as her and Jasper were wrapped up in their conversation, oblivious to the world. I smiled a little at that, they get on really well.

The bell rang for first period so I said my farewells to the guys and took off to first period with Alice.

English was just as boring as yesterday, still talking about bloody Dickens. The rest of the morning went quickly and before I knew it I was sitting down with my lunch. Japser walked in with Rose and Em with Alice a couple of minutes later.

They reminded me about the shopping trip on Saturday, which I was not looking forward to. I didn't like the way Alice's eyes lit up when someone mentioned the word 'shop'. I have a really bad feeling that I'm going to regret agreeing to it. Well nothing I can do now. Conversation flowed throughout lunch and they were talking about Doctor Who but since I don't watch it I blanked out. I took a glance around the room and noticed that everyone in their cliques was talking amongst themselves and my eyes unwillingly laid to rest on Cullen sat at the lunch table making out with some girl. Does he ever stop? His friends surrounding him where just completely ignoring him like he wasn't there. How can they not be chucking up their lunch? I can only assume that they are used to it by now. That's pretty lame all the same. I sign and shift my gaze back to our table.

"I love Rose! She's definitely the best assistant. And the Doctor loves her! Martha's just a sub for her. She has nothing on her!" God, Alice must really like that Rose person. Em opened his mouth to retort but the warning bell rang. So instead he just said, "This is not over!" I had to laugh at that. They are taking it so seriously!

Walking to Biology I started to get nervous about sitting next to Cullen again. My heart started pumping faster with every step I got closer. No matter how many times I told myself off I couldn't help it. I cleared my head just before I walked in and I noticed that he was already sat down. I make my way to my desk and sit down.

I sum up all my courage and turn to him with a small smile on my face. "Hey, I'm Bella. Sorry about yesterday. It...It was a bad day for me. I was rude, sorry." I finish lamely. Ok I think I just made this worse. Great. He looked at me in surprise for a few seconds then recovered and smiled at me. Gosh, it was gorgeous! Stop it Bella, stop!

"Hey, Bella. I'm Edward and it's fine. Don't worry about it." He winked at me. Luckily the teacher came in and distracted us before I had a fit.

I daren't glance at him at all during the lesson but I did notice that he had a smug grin on his face for the rest of the lesson. Jessica kept throwing glances at our desk throughout the lesson, you could tell that whenever Cullen had caught her eye she'd go all flirty and start fluttering her eyelashes, I inwardly grimaced and wondered if anyone thought that that was sexy.

I tried to concentrate on what Mr Grey was saying but gave up after a while. Realised after a while that I had no reason to be nervous about Cullen. Sure he's good looking but what else is there to him? Absolutely nothing. He's selfish, arrogant, ignorant and uses women for sex. Anything appealing in all that? Erm... nothing. So what's the big deal? Answer- again, nothing.

He is nothing. He degrades women and it's people like him who stop women from being independent respectful beings like men. Women deserve more than that, in fact they deserve more credit juggling everything and it really bugs me that people like Cullen use them as objects and not as individuals! What makes women more different than men huh? Nothing thats what. Yet men think they can walk all over us. Bullshit.

The bell rang and woke me from my rant about feminism. I looked at Cullen while putting my stuff away and noticed how he smiled at Jessica who came over and asked him to go to hers that night. Of course he said yes. Why would he when a blow job was being offered up front. I was angry at him for saying yes and even angrier at her for offering. This is exactly why I hate Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few days went quickly in a run up to the weekend. Rose and Alice were settling in well, even though Rose had been here a week all the guys' eyes still followed her around wherever she went. She didn't encourage it but she definitely enjoyed the attention. It was quite amazing at how fast they fit in with me, Emmett and Jasper. It was like they had been here for the past four years as well. Things in Biology had changed much, I'd go there after lunch, seeing him making out with a different girl everyday. After that day with Jessica, I really didn't feel like making small talk with him so I just got on with my work and tried my best to pretend that the seat next to me was empty. I kept noticing that the girls in our class kept throwing him glances, similar to what Jessica was doing on Tuesday. It made me feel quite uncomfortable actually. He never spoke to me after that day and I was more than happy for it, I think that if he had turned that charm on me I wouldn't have been able to resist turning to mush despite my unwillingness to.

On Friday and I was sitting at the lunch table while finalising plans for tomorrow. Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat in anticipation. I think tomorrow will be a learning curve in getting to know Alice. Rose was very much under control in contrast to her sister but she had the same dangerous glint in her clear blue eyes. We decided that the boys should come and carry the bags then we can all stay at mine seeing as the house will be empty again. In spite of my better judgement I was quite looking forward to the weekend.

Tanya walked over and sat on Emmett's lap. Rose and Alice were finally introduced to her yesterday. Tanya is a big part of our lives but at school she's always busy and hanging out with her own friends. She's a cheer leader, so is at practice all the time making up routines and stuff. She's actually really good and is not your typical cheerleader like some of the barbies on the squad. They seemed to get on well, especially her and Rose which didn't surprise me as they were into the same things and both looked like goddesses. I was a little worried that they wouldn't but it looks like my doubts were unfounded for once. Tanya striked up a conversation with Alice about the new Dior autumn line. I blanked out and started to talk to Rose about the new series of One Tree Hill.

The bell went for class and I reluctantly got up to go to biology. Everyone did the same and we went to our next classes. I got to Biology and he wasn't there yet. It had surprised me that he hadn't moved seats yet. I was obvious that I had no intention to talk to him or make an effort for small talk so why didn't he move to sit next to one of his fangirls? Anyway it wasnt up to me and it didn't make a difference as I was pretending that the seat was empty anyway. I went into the room and sat down, getting my stuff out. I heard a bag clunk down on the desk next to me but continued removing my materials like I had heard nothing. i heard a quiet groan from beside me, I was getting good at the whole pretending he didn't exist thing as I put my bag down on the floor and looked to the front where the teacher had just arrived and was addressing the class.

"Okay class, todays lesson is going to be a practical." As soon as he said this my stomach dropped. Why can't we just sit and copy or make notes? Its so much easier. "You'll be working in pairs, the person you are sat next to and for the rest of the year you will be working together." I felt my face drop as his words penetrated my brain. Be lab partners with Cullen for the whole year? Is he on this earth to make my life a personal hell. He continued explaining what we were doing today but I was too distracted by the thought of being forced with Cullen.

Mr Grey stopped talking and people started moving about getting their equipment. I heard no movement from next to me and looked to my side, I was surprised to see that Cullen was staring at the teacher with a fixed expression on his face, I just couldn't decide what that expression was. I snapped out of it and looked at what everyone else was doing, they were setting up microscopes. With one last glance at Cullen I decided that he didn't look like he was going to recover soon so I got up and got one of the last ones left. By the time I had returned to the lab desk, Cullen had regained life and was sorting out the slides that Mr Grey had handed around. I got back and wasn't sure how to act around him. I felt a little awkward to be honest.

As I set up the microscope he got the first slide ready and was reading over the worksheet we had been given to fill in. I sat back down and he put the slide on the mechanical stage of the microscope and pushed it towards me saying "Ladies first." He sounded a little uncomfortable himself but I pushed it to the back of my mind thinking it was my imagination. I grunted internally, of course I was expected to do the majority of the work. I decided that it would be better this way, I wouldn't make any mistakes and if I did it would be my fault so I could take the blame justifiably. Turns out we were checking the stages of mitosis which was fine because I'd already read through this in the textbook prior to the lesson and knew what I was looking for. I gave it the quickest glance I could before finding out and turned to him and said "Early Anaphase."

He looked up at me and asked possibly the most arrogant thing he could, " Do you mind if I check it?" I just stared at him in disbelief and stiffly nodded my head. How dare he! It's not like he's better at it then me and even if he was he needn't be so rude about it,ok he asked but it's still the principle. He is definitely the most arrogant person i know. He checked it and turns out I was right so I told him. "Like I said." He nodded and put the next slide in, noting down the answer. He then pushed the microscope towards me and I just concentrated at the task at hand. "Middle Telophase." This time he just jotted it down and moved on to the next one. We carried on like this for the rest of the lesson and when Mr Grey told us to pack up and leave, he just stood up, threw the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving everything out. I looked at his withdrawing back gritting my teeth. As much as I would love to pretend he didn't exist I couldn't ignore the rage building up in me as I put the equipment away. Who does he think he is? The bloody King. Then again it could be said that he is King of the school, but that still doesn't give people the right to treat people like slaves. He really needs to brought down a peg or two.

I walked to gym reeling. I spent the rest of the day in a bad mood and not quite understanding why I was so bothered by it. Yeah, he wasn't very nice but I've had worse, especially in the form of Jessica and Lauren. Was it because he didn't know me from Adam or because it just proved everything that I've ever thought about him. I wasn't entirely sure. I wasn't in the mood for going to Jaspers' tonight so I told them that i wasn't feeling well and that I'd see them didn't notice anything different but Jasper looked at me concerned, I just shook my head and waved them off. I felt bad that I'd lied to them but I just couldn't face it. I felt like crap and I hated that he made me feel like this. I put the radio on to distract me and drove home. When I pulled up I saw the silver Volvo next door and felt another stab of fury. I couldn't get away from him. No matter where I went, he was always there in some way, home and school. I took a deep breath and walked across my garden to get home.

When I got in I went to the living room picked out Pride and Prejudice DVD, i grabbed a pizza menu and a large bar of chocolate. I got changed into my sweats and settled on the couch flicking on the DVD.

It didn't compare to the book but I preferred this film (the one with Keira Knightley and Matthew MacFadyen) to the BBC series, Colin Firth had the whole broody thing going on but his Mr Darcy didn't have the softer side that MacFayden's did. It is a bit of a shame that they didn't have the lake scene in the film though.

I spent the next two hours wrapped up in the world of the Austen, it's seems like such a charming period of time, then again thats the beauty of fiction, it blocks out all the things he author doesn't want you to see. What I wouldn't give for Mr Darcy to be real, then again how many other women, and men for that matter, have said they exact same thing. There's a reason why he's the most fancied fictional character in the world. I ordered myself a pizza and then put Bridget Jones' Diary on. A great film that is bound to cheer me up and make me laugh.

After the film I tidied my mess, locked up and drew a hot bubble bath before getting into bed. I sighed as my head hit the pillow thinking about tomorrow. I was looking forward to spending time with just the girls tomorrow night, I love Jazz and Em but for some things you just need a girly chat and I've been missing out on that for a while. Suddenly I heard a high-pitched scream followed by loud giggles, I got up and looked out my window which was open. I saw two figures stumbling and making their way towards the door of next door. I could tell from the light from the street light that one of them had bronze hair. I growled under my breath and slammed my window shut. I walked back to my bed and could still hear the giggling so I drew the covers over my bed and prayed for sleep to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while.I actually wrote this last week and thought I had posted it, it was definatley saved on this site but it didn't turn up on my fanfiction! I was starting to get a little down that nobody was reading it. Anyway...**

**This is the dreaded shopping trip, well it should be dreaded lol. A little bit of confessions in this chapter. You get to know the girls a bit more. I am in th middle of writing the next chapter so that should be up soon! I will be updating more often as exams are now over. Not like they stopped me before lol.**

**A recommendation- Written in the stars by eclipseofthetwilightmoon Amazing story and she is such a talented writer!!**

**Ok well this is the next chapter and if your still reading thankyou! I have already written a big chapter in this stry so am leading up to that, can't wait to hear what you guys will think of blabbering, this is chapter 5...**

**Enjoy and review xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke up Saturday morning feeling better than I did last night. Part of me felt embarrassed and ashamed that I let it get to me that much but the other part remembered what I felt like and even though it was irrational and melodramatic I couldn't ignore those feelings. I was looking forward to the day and getting out of town for a while, somewhere where I could escape him for a while. I was starting to feel a little claustrophobic everywhere I turn, he's there. I had a shower, got dressed in dark jeans, a white vest and a navy cardigan and dried my hair. I decided to get a little breakfast while waiting for Alice and Rose to pick me up and drop their stuff off for tonight.I stood staring out the kitchen window looking out onto the front lawn. As I was shoving toast in my mouth I spotted Lauren Mallory sneaking down the lawn of next door, that must be who was with him last night giggling and screaming in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock. 8:03. She's up early, she'll prob go home to sleep off the hangover that she is guaranteed to have. Does he ever stop? No he bloody doesn't. It's the same every Sat morning and probably Sunday mornings too if I bothered to look.

A yellow porsche pulled up in front of my house and Alice and Rose got out. I went to open the door for them. "Morning Bella! I can't wait to go shopping!" Alice practically screeched. Where does she get the energy this time in the morning?

"Good morning guys. Just dump your stuff here and we can sort it out later." I said pointing to the hall. I grabbed my bag and we headed to the porsche. "Wow. Cool car. Who's is it?"

"Mine. It's my baby." Alice replied. "My parents got it me for passing my driving test. They got Rose a blue BMW M3, thats the one we use for school. I'm scared this will get nicked or hurt by those horrible second hand cars that aren't worth anything. I couldn't have them hurting my baby." She said it with so much conviction and even a little pout at the end that I had to laugh, Rose just rolled her eyes. Alice set off down the highway towards Seattle. "I noticed this big mall on our way to Forks the first time we came, it's just off the M1, think it's on the outskirts of Seattle. I thought we could check it out, save us going into the centre and getting squashed by all the mad shoppers."

"Like that's ever stopped you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't bother me but Bella isn't used to it. You can tell that she's never been on an Alice shopping spree before. I need to wean her in nice and slowly."

"How do you know I haven't? How do you know that I'm not as mad as you about shopping?" I argued.

"Because my dear Bella, you're very obvious. You wear simple clothes and do not admire fashion the way it should be admired by a true person who appreciates it for what it is. And your face practically dropped as soon as I mention it to you." Rose laughed.

"What do you mean simple clothes? There's nothing wrong with my clothes!" I cried defensively.

"It depends what you mean by nothing wrong. I mean they are cute but a little boring. But it's ok no need to fear Auntie Alice is here. I'm gonna give you a wardrobe makeover!" She squealed.

"Oh good god." I said under my breath.

"You have no idea." Rose muttered under her breath with a small smile of anticipation on her face.

Shopping wasn't as bad as I imagined. It was worse. We got to the shopping centre and it was huge! I can't believe that I've never noticed it before. We went into nearly every shop, the only ones we didn't go in were male clothes shops. We were on non-stop for at least 5 hours. I was starving and my feet were killing me. Alice had me trying on clothes left, right and centre despite my constant whining. I actually found some pretty good stuff but it wasn't worth the agony. Finally we stopped for some lunch before we carried on exploring the other half of the mall. We decided that we should call the boys to help us with the bags seeing as we were only half way through and had lots of bags as it was. We waited for them to come. I had no idea the extreme Alice went to when it came to fashion and shopping. Her eyes lit up like fairy lights when she spotted something, and she spotted something she liked all the time. I was amazed someone could make shopping last so long. They put everything in our boot and Em's mums boot since they borrowed her car to come and help us after we had finished the long shopping trip.

In the car on the way back I practically fell asleep but then_ '_Shake it' came on the radio and all three of us screamed. Rose turned it up full blast and we all started singing along at the top of our lungs.

_Lets drop_

We all screamed at the same time. We started moving to the beat.

_I'll take you home_

_If you don't leave me at the front door_

_(leave me at the front door)_

_Your body's cold_

_But girl, we're gettin' so warm_

_And i was thinking of ways_

_That i could get inside_

_(get inside)_

_tonight you're falling in love_

_let me go now_

_this feeling's tearing me up_

_here we go now_

We were all humming to the beat then sang full blast to the chorus together.

_now if she does it like this_

_will you do it like that?_

_now if she touches like this_

_will you touch her like that?_

_now if she moves like this_

_will you move her like that?_

_come on, shake, shake_

_shake, shake, shake it_

_shake, shake_

_shake, shake, lets shake it_

_shake, shake,_

_shake, shake, lets shake it_

_shake, shake,_

_shake, shake, lets shake it_

_shake, shake,_

_shake, shake, lets shake it_

We carried on like this for the rest of the song. When it was over we started laughing and started singing another song. It continued all the way down the motorway with us singing and trying to dance in the tiny space we had. By the time we had arrived outside mine we were all in a great mood after our rocking out session.

The boys had beat us home even though we were in the Porsche. We were laughing about how ridiculous we must have looked when we got out the car. The guys were looking at us funny. They retrieved the bags from the boot and kept asking us what was so funny. We eventually calmed down enough to thank the boys and wave them off.

We went inside and decided to change into our pjs before settling down. I changed and brought covers downstairs where we would all be sleeping. I made a makeshift bed on the floor with the cushions from the couch, blankets and duvets. the girls made it downstairs after getting ready for bed.

We just sat on the "bed" and started talking about school.

"What is going on with the whole Barbies' huh? Lauren and Jessica, iIthink their called. I mean what makes them so special?" Rose complained.

"Um, well they just think they are better than everyone I guess. I actually used to be friends with Jessica before she became a Barbie." Both Alice and Rose looked at me in shock.

"Really? Does she even talk to you anymore? I didn't know there was a person behind the make-up." stated Alice.

"Erm, we don't talk any more. We were like best friends in elementary and the first year here. I told her everything, She wasn't like she is now. She was funny, kind and could really cheer me up. But in the second year she started cheerleading so I hung out with Em and Jazz while she was at training. It was ok for a while, pretty much the same, she as a little distant but I didn't think much of it. During this time I was having a lot of trouble at home. My mum and dad were constantly arguing. My mum stayed home with me while my dad was travelling for his job. She didn't like the whole stay at home mum thing so I would hear her on the phone complaining about being stuck here with nothing to do and wanting to get out there and see the world. She didn't mean for me to hear any of this but I felt responsible. I felt like I was holding her back and making her unhappy. I spoke to Jess about it and she helped me get through it. She stopped me from blaming myself and it felt like a weight had been lifted once I had spoken it out loud. Anyway," I sighed, "as time went on she began talking about this friend she had made during cheerleading, Lauren. She spoke of her more and more, Lauren this, Lauren that. I began to get sick of it. I knew who Lauren was of course, even back then she was the school bitch and slut.

"I had a run in with Lauren, nothing major. I just bumped into her in the hall and she went all super bitch on me screaming about how I should watch where I'm going and that no-one wants me there even my mum doesn't want me. I knew instantly that Jess had told her because there was no-one else I told. Jess heard about what happened and we have never spoken since. I didn't confront her because I just didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She's been hanging out with Lauren and been transformed into a Barbie ever since." I finish with a sigh.

Both Rose and Alice looked shocked and Rose muttered, "What a bitch."

"Yeah well, it's over with now. Everything worked out for the better. I have Em and Jazz and now you two! Who could ask for better friends huh?"

They smiled a little at me, "Yeah, we're lucky to have those guys as friends. They are ace." Alice stated.

"Speaking of which..." I was dying to ask Alice about this and now was my chance. "I notice that you and Jasper seem very cozy..." Alice looked down at the ground and blushed. I smiled and looked at Rose who was smiling as well.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." She said quietly.

"Come off it Ali! You so have the hots for him!" Rose exclaimed.

"I do not!" Alice replied.

"I'm afraid you do." I argued.

She sighed and then said, "Alright, alright. I do." At which me and Rose smiled like Cheshire cats. "He's funny, kind and sweet. And he totally gets me, which is a pretty hard thing to do." I squealed. This was just great, two of my best friends in love!! Well, not in love but they'll get there eventually. I was so excited because I knew Jasper and I knew that he was totally into her. My only doubt is if he'll actually have the guts to ask her out. They both looked at me in surprise then started laughing.I joined in so excited that they like each other, I could totally see them together. They're perfect for each other I knew it as soon as I first saw them together. I'm just too good.

I could tell that Alice didn't really want to talk about it anymore so I turned my attentions to Rose. "What about you Rose? Seen anything you like?" I asked Rose.

"No." She said briskly. I looked at her questioningly and then looked at Alice. Rose looked at Alice and she gave her an encouraging nod. Rose sighed then turned back to me. "I'm not looking at the moment. I kind of had this long-term boyfriend in Denali but it didn't end well. Actually thats one of the reasons I wanted to come her so badly."

"What happened Rose?" I knew this was something that upset her to talk about but my curiosity took over.

"Well, his name was David and he was gorgeous! Drop dead gorgeous. He was the popular guy in school, played basketball, was pretty smart, so nice and kind. Many people always thought that we should go together cos we were the most gorgeous out of the school according to them. But I didn't want them determining who I went out with so I ignored them. We started chatting and it turns out he wasn't quite the egotistical jackass I thought. He asked me out and I said no to begin with. Anyway i'm going into way too much detail here. Basically I finally said yes with the encouragement of Miss Pixie over her." She nodded towards Alice. "And the rest as they say was history. We were the hottest couple in the year and from the outside looking in we had the perfect relationship yet on the inside we argued a lot. He got jealous really easily and would start to get annoyed at me for wearing short skirts and stuff. I never buckled down on anything he asked me to do. I stayed the same, hell if any guy was gonna change me. But then during our last year there I found out that he was cheating on me with my best friend. It hurt like hell. And it took me ages to get over it. It doesn't bother me now so much but I haven't dated anyone since and it's kind of hard to trust anyone anymore. With the exception of you guys of course, and Jasper and Emmett. But yeah it's in the past now and Ali helped me get through it." She finished with a small smile to her little sis. I just looked at her gob smacked. How could anyone want anyone other than her? She's the image of perfection! I could understand the jealous bit to an extent but to cheat with her best friend. That is beyond low! And this so-called best friend, how dare she do that to Rose! And I thought Jessica was bad, at least I know she hadn't done that with me.

"Anyway enough about us two. What about you Miss Swan? Anybody worthy of your attention?" I laughed and responded with a very strong no.

"Come on Bella, there must be someone." I shook my head yet Alice carried on. "What about that Edward Cullen guy. Doesn't he live next door to you?" I couldn't help but scowl at the name and I nodded in response to her question. Which resulted in a whole round of questions for me.

I decided to tell them everything, except the fact that I think he is bloody hot. I told them everything that had happened that first Biology lesson and what has happened since. The listened and shook their head, muttering "bastard" at all the right times. It felt good getting all of this off my chest. It had been bubbling up for days and now I could let it all out. They let me rant on without interruption and when I was done I felt lighter somehow. They didn't really say much except that they agree with me and we chatted some more about unimportant things to lighten the air.

We decided to watch a film to round the evening off, so I put My Fair Lady on the DVD and at the beginning we all put on cockney accents and tried to copy what Audrey Hepburn was saying. After we had exhausted ourselves singing and laughing at one another we finally crashed on my make-shift bed. As I was settling down to sleep I realised that I had the best friends and I had only known the less than a week.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you you review I'll... sent you a mental image of a chocolate chip cookie telepathically! It's truely a gift! Thx agen x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Not a single thing. Not even a Team Edward T-shirt *silent tear falls down face***

**A/N- Hey folks! Ok amazing response to the last chapter, so not expecting that! Thankyou all so much for your support! Especially Jrssica and msemoglasses! You guys rok! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it more than you know!**

**I wan't planning this chapter at all it jut kind of happened and after that response I was desperate to give you guys something soon. SO here it is...**

**Enjoy and review!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Edward was walking towards me looking deep into my eyes. I just stood there unable to function due to his dazzling, well just him. He just kept walking closer and closer keeping the intense eye contact. When he was close enough that I felt his sweet hot breath on my face he opened his flawless lips and out came a loud, high-pitched scream. "Get up Bella! Get up!"

I woke suddenly and shot up so I was sitting in my 'bed'. I rubbed my eyes trying to adjust to the new found light shining in through the window. I felt Alice jumping up and down near me. I groaned and slumped back down on the 'bed', closing my does she have so much energy in the morning? Its unnatural. She was still jumping up and down telling me to get up. I opened my eyes and looked for Rose to save me but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Rose?" I asked my voice husky from my sleep, or lack of.

"She's finishing getting can get in the shower when she's out. I laid out your clothes that you will be wearing today on your bed!" She trilled. She actually chose what to dress me up. How old am I? I was too tired to argue with her.

"Argh, I want to sleep." I complained rolling over onto my stomach.

"Don't be silly, Belly elly." I felt a pillow hit me on the head. I shot a glare at her. I noticed that she was already showered and dressed. She was wearing a knee length pink skirt that screamed _Grease _and a little white vest with a light pink scarf wrapped around her neck. The clock behind her head caught my eye.

I groaned again. "Alice! It's 7 in the morning." She looked at me blankly so I continued, "On a Sunday morning!"

Before I could get a reaction out of her Rose came down in all her supermodel glory. She was wearing a short denim skirt that showed off her long tanned legs and a cute green vest. "Morning all. Bathrooms free Bells." She said cheerily. I narrowed my eyes at her, obviously uncomfortable being up at this time. On a Sunday morning! She just laughed at me.

Alice took it upon herself to get me up. She grabbed my arms and started to pull. She has a look of sheer determination and concentration as she tried to heave me out of bed. By this time the banter had woken me up a little so when Alice pulled me into a sitting position I knew that thats as far as she would get so I heaved myself up with a little help from Alice so she wouldn't feel completely useless or weak. I stretched and sighed only to notice the complete mess we had left from last night. I was surprised that I didn't notice it any sooner but dismissed the thought and decided to sort it out later.

I dragged myself up the stairs and got showered and walked into my bedroom. Like Alice had told me, she had laid out an outfit for today. It was some dark skinny jeans that actually gave me some shape and a dark blue V-neck sweater. It wasn't what I would usually wear but it was comfortable and it seemed to please the girls so I put them on. To be honest, I was just grateful that they hadn't picked out a skirt for me to wear.

I made my way downstairs after dragging a brush through my hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. Alice and Rose turned to me when I entered the room. "See Bella I knew that colour would go well with your skin tone." Alice said.

"So then girls, what's the plan for today?" Rose asked us excitedly. I just shrugged, coming up blank and looked towards Alice who seemed deep in thought.

"Oh, I know," I could practically see the light bulb light up above her thought made me chuckle as I imagined her having an eureka moment. "Seeing as it's a nice day. Why don't we call the boys and go to the park? I haven't been to the one in Forks yet." She concluded.

"What?!" I feigned shock. "You guys have never seen the Forks park! Oh my jeezus! You have been here how long? Right then the Forks park it is. No getting out of it. You deserve the honour of having a day at the world famous Forks park!" I finished dramatically. They both giggled at my silliness as I went off to call Jazz and Em.

We decided to meet them there because I had just woken them up. Hell if I had to get up at this time on a Sunday morning, they can join me too. We had the responsibility of packing some dinner so I went out to grab some supplies after Rose and Alice decided to stay at mine. Thankfully the local supermarket wasn't busy at this time in the morning so it didn't take me long. I was driving back towards my house when Mr Brightside by the Killers came on the radio. By the time I pulled up in front of my house the chorus had struck up and I couldn't help banging my hands against the steering wheel to the beat and nodding my head viciously up and down while shouting the chorus at the top of my lungs. This went on for the rest of the song which was thankfully not that long otherwise I could easily have done myself injuring knowing me.

When the song finished I smiled to myself. This is what every morning needs a good light rock song to dance to. I got out of my head and I acknowledged that someone was stood in next door's garden. I focused on the figure and found Cullen trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk. I also noticed in the back of my mind that he had a clear view of the windscreen which would have been a frame for my little display. At the thought my cheeks got hot so I went to the boot of the car hoping that if I ignore him he will go away. I opened the boot with my keys, my face must have been the same shade of my Mini by now. I grabbed the bags and put some down so I could close the boot. I locked it and I went to pick up the bags from the floor only to be faced with a pair of black Converse All-stars in its place.

I looked up slowly, noticing as I did that he was wearing dark skinny jeans and a tight blue polo shirt that clung to his stomach and chest. His hand was carrying was holding my bags while his other hand was resting at his side. I finally looked at his face where a small smile was playing on his lips that made my heart melt. His emerald eyes sparkled with his dark long lashes framing them. His hair was just as dishevelled as ever, with the little streaks of bronze and golden brown catching the light from the recently risen sun. I wondered for a second if they were natural or he had put highlights in his hair. Either way it was perfection.

"Hello." Edward said sexily. Whether he meant it that way or not, thats what it was, that one word he jolt me back to reality.

"Hey Cullen. Can I have my bags back?" I said coldly, refusing to look into his eyes in case I got lost in them again. He looked a little shocked but he should really be used to bitches by now, he deals with them all the time. They must be icy with him after he ditched them for another girl or for using them. Then again they probably just jump straight back in bed with him. Typical. While I was following my train of thoughts, he had regained his composure.

" Um, I'll carry them in for you if you like." He explained putting the small smile back on his face. He held out his hand to take the remainder of the bags off me.

"I think I can carry my own bags 100 yards thank you." I responded, holding my hand out for the bags in his hand. I knew that I was acting like a bitch but I really couldn't afford being nice and allowing his charm to effect me. It would only make me hurt in the long run.

His smile turning into a scowl and he put the bags on the floor, ignoring my open hand, with a quick and harsh "Fine." before he turned on his heel and got into his Volvo. Without looking once in my direction he pulled out and sped off down the street. I recovered after he turned the corner at the end of the street and I picked up my disregarded bags, sighing. I walked towards my front door processing what had just happened. He was trying to be nice I think, and I was a bitch. _No, _a voice in my head said, _he was using his charm on you to try to get you into bed. _I internally groaned. On my one hand, I wanted to believe he was a good person and I rationalised that he wouldn't want someone like me, a plain average teenage girl tainting his record anyway. Yet he was a player, a liar and a cheat. So I couldn't justify being friends with him or being civil if I let my guard down who knows what the consequences would be. I got to the door and opened it muttering 'stupid, shiny Volvo owner'. I just tried to push it from my mind as I closed the door behind me.

"Honey, I'm home." I call to the girls. I went to the kitchen and started unpacking Rose and Alice walked in and ran up to me.

"We saw what happened outside with Edward. Spill!" Alice blurted out. I raised my eyebrows at their spying. "We heard the car." She just shrugged. I decided to let it go and told them what happened.

"That was a bit harsh Bella." Alice stated. I stared at her in disbelief. Did she not hear what I was saying last night about what he's like?

"No, she wasn't." Rose defended me before I could myself. "He's just trying to get her into bed and if he thinks a little bit of gentlemanly charm will result in that then he obviously hasn't met Bella before."

"Maybe he was just trying to be nice, I mean it's a nice thing to do. I fail to see any hidden agenda to helping carry her bags, for flips sake." Alice argued.

"Alice, he's a ruthless player that always gets what he wants. He will get it any way he can. And it looks like he's after the only student left in Forks with a V-card." I was offended. I wasn't the only one! "She can't take any chances with him. She can't let her guard down!" Rose surprised me by banging her hand on the counter and raising her voice on the last sentence.

I looked at Alice in shock but she was very calm and sat on a bar stool. She took Roses' hand in hers and I half expected Rose to pull away at the contact but she didn't. "Not all guys are like David, Rose. You cannot let your experience with one bad egg ruin your judgment of others. I just have a feeling that Edward can and will change." She said in a calm voice. I expected a come-back of Rose but was surprised yet again when she remained silent.

I sighed and started putting the shopping things away. "Maybe he can change Alice but for the moment and the foreseeable future he's still a man whore. I have no intention to get caught up in it and, lets be honest, would you risk it? We don't even know if he likes me or anything. I'm definitely not letting my shield down so he can stab me in the heart." I started putting together our lunch avoiding their eyes.

"But Bella, I really think that you could make him ch..."

I cut her off, "No Alice! I'm not taking that risk." I finished.

My phone rang, it was Jasper. They were setting off now. I finished packing up the lunch and put it in the cooler. I turned to the girls who where unusually quiet. I knew they were thinking about what had just suddenly Alice shouted, "Awkward turtles!" There was a brief pause before we all started giggling.

"Oh guys, I hate arguing with you! I love you girls! Group hug!" I pulled them into the hug and smiled. "OK, I propose that we don't talk about Cullen for the rest of the day. He isn't going to ruin our day!" They quickly agreed which made me think that they hated fighting just as much as I did.

With that we grabbed our things and headed to the car. I was in the middle of telling a joke that I heard when we passed the living room.

"You both cleared up! Thank you! You really didn't have to. I would have done it later."

They shrugged it off. "We got bored while you were out and we did make the majority of the mess. Besides what kind of friends would we be if we left you to clear up by yourself?" Rose explained. I gave them a quick hug and we made our way to the park. We laughed and joked most of the way, our disagreement quickly forgotten.

The boys had gotten to the park earlier than us and they had chosen a pretty good spot and had set a blanket down. I recognised it as the one Esme (Emmett and Jaspers' mother) had gotten us after we used her favourite throw as a picnic blanket. All I will say is yogurt, chocolate, a faux-fur throw and Emmett.

We grabbed the cooler and made our way over to them. "Morning!" I called waving to them. They ran over to us giving us a big hug and grabbed the things from our hands. Ever the gentlemen. We all settled down on the blanket basking in the warm sun, it was actually a really good turn out for living in Forks. The sky was bright blue with white fluffy clouds decorating the blank blue canvas of the sky. It was the best we could realistically hope for.

We joked around for the rest of the morning until Emmett got hungry, so we took our lunch out the cooler and started eating.

"Ah Bells, tuna and peanut butter, my favourite!" Emmett said.

"I know, thats why I made it. I don't know how you eat it, it's disgusting." I pulled a face. We started talking about weird tastes and cravings then moved onto the worst things we have ever eaten. The worst, courtesy of Jasper, a stranger's toe-nail. That totally put me off my food.

We finished dinner quickly, the conversation putting most of us off our meal, although Em and Rose didn't seem to be affected at all by the turn in the conversation.

Alice suggested that we played Volleyball, after we had all finished. I instantly disagreed but the others quickly agreed. Alice and Rose had yet to see me play sports so didn't understand why I didn't want to play.

"Seriously,if you both value your lives you will let me be the referee. Besides odd numbers." I said, thanking god that there was only 5 of us. They reluctantly agreed to et me judge and they got into teams. To make it fair Emmett went with Rose and Jasper went with Alice. We moved over to the volleyball court and I started the game off.

I hadn't had much experience of the game but I could tell that these guys were good. Both teams worked incredibly well together, it's like they both knew what the other was thinking and what they would do next. The game went on for a while and I was just about keeping count.

I was about to propose that we do a sudden death when the heavens opened. We where too caught up in the game to notice the big dark cloud that now hung over our heads. Droplets of rain started to pelt down on our bodies. We all started running and hurrying to clear up our stuff before it got soaked, we blinked fiercely against the water while trying to make sure that we had gotten anything.

We started running towards the parking lot. The rain was quickly making the grass and hard ground to wet mud. Rose and Alice were in front screaming about their hair. We were all practically soaked to the skin. I was internally cursing Emmett for finding a spot so far away from the parking lot.

We were about halfway to the car when I felt the mud slip from beneath me. I landed straight in the mud and they all turned around see what had happened. I screamed, "Save yourselves!! Run! Forget about me. Go!" I finished dramatically. They all started laughing and I joined them as I pulled myself out of the mud. They broke down again as soon as I was up and when I looked down I realised I was covered, head to toe in mud.I just laughed with them and we carried on back to the car less urgently than before and still laughing.

We all ended up in Emmett's jeep, drenched and suddenly everything seemed funny. The fact that although drowning in the rain, Rose still looked like a supermodel and the way Alice's top had gone see through from the rain and revealed a hello kitty bra. We were also laughing at the fact Emmett and Jasper where just as nervous as their hair as much as the girls. All of this stuff that would normally have just been weird was oddly hilarious.

We eventually calmed down enough to remember that we hadn't come in this car. My car was still on the other side of the parking lot. To save the girls running across and getting wet again, Emmett said he would drive them to mine while I took the car. I couldn't think of a better alternative.

I sucked it up and dashed across the parking lot, thankfully not falling again. I still managed to get drenched although the rain was lightening a bit. I put the radio on and sang along while I drove home. By the time I had got there, the rain had eased off almost completely. The jeep had gotten there before me but they had stayed in the car.

I got out the car to let them out of the house. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Cullen sitting in his porch watching me chuckling. I couldn't understand why then I remembered that I was covered in mud and probably looked like a drenched rat. I decided to shut him up so I flipped him the bird. His face had me cracking up, it was a mixture of amusement, shock and a bit of irritation. I resisted sticking me tongue at him like a 5 year old girl.

I managed to ignore him the rest of the walk to my front door. I unlocked it and waved for the others to come in. I went upstairs and grabbed some towels and change of clothes for everyone, some of Charlie's that he had left for the boys. I went back downstairs to find them chatting in the hall. I threw them the towels and clothes and told them to stay until their clothes had dried. We all changed an settled in the living room.

"So guys..." I started.

"Bella, why do you always call us guys?" Alice asked.

"Um, I don't know. No particular reason. Why does it bother you?" I asked her.

"No, I just wondered." We carried on talking about random films when Emmett asked if we could watch Dirty Dancing, one of his favourite films. Emmett did such a good impression of Jennifer Grey with the infamous line 'I carried a watermelon' that we spent a good ten minutes of the film laughing hysterically. At the big climax we all applauded, singing and swaying along.

By the time the film had finished the clothes had dried and it was getting pretty late. I waved the guys off and cleared up. I made myself some supper before I headed off to bed exhausted after a long day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you actually read A/Ns then put awkward turtles in your review. It's my new favourite phrase!!**

**Thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight and still no Team Edward t-shirt. When will someone take pity on me and sent me one? :P**

**A/N Sorry! I know I haven't updated for a while and I don't have a valid excuse! I have had like 5 false starts on this chapter as I wasn't sure how to start but luckily I finally did and it has developed into one of my favourite chapters! This is the longest chapter I have ever writen! (Applause) and it was going to be longer but I split it leaving you a little present at the end!**

**Team Jacob fans- he's in this chapter! I could never forget him and he should be in every BxE story, whether as competition or not. I won't give it away here but Jacob is ace and he is not portrayed as a horrible guy like in some Team Edward fanfictions.**

**Sorry again for the late update! Keep r&r-ing! I write faster with the reviews!**

**I might be updating as regularly as I was doing what with work and college, even with the exams out of the way we still have to do work for next year. No point to it whatsoever. Anyway apologises in advance.**

**Enjoy...****Chapter 7**

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and I continued with the same old routine. I carried on going to school, eating lunch with the gang and ignoring Cullen.

On Monday, after the "bag gate" (sorry couldn't resist hehe), I walked into the cafeteria to find that the whole room was buzzing with conversation. I looked around and noticed a couple of people running across the room to other tables and talking excitedly with one another. I was clueless as to why everyone had smiles on their faces and talking too fast like idiots. I grabbed some dinner and headed over to the table where the gang was sat. They were also talking rapidly, whatever it was it was getting everyone excited.

"I was thinking of wearing my black dress, you know the one with the cut out sides? If I was going to wear that I'd wear my purple heels and the purple clutch. Or I could wear the…" Alice was talking really fast to Rose who was nodding along looking like she knew what she was talking about. Across the table Emmett and Jasper were laughing about something.

I sat next to Rose and addressed the table, "Hey guys. What has got everyone so excited?" I asked.

Alice turned her attention to me, "It's Edwards party on Friday!! It will be so much fun. Oh, we can dress you up!!" I internally groaned. Of course, it's that time of year. Every year since Freshman year he threw a house party in the fall where everyone from the school went. Everyone but me. Even though he lives only next door so it wouldn't be much of a trip and I'd have no problem getting there and back, I jsut didn't want to go. Emmett and Jasper went every year but I left them to it. They have tried to persuade me every year and each resulting in a resounding no.

"Alice, I'm not going." She looked at me in disbelief.

"What? You can't not go! Everyone is going. And when I say everyone I mean everyone! You are so coming lady! No excuses." I came up with multiple excuses and kept telling her no until I had no breath left, but she didn't give up. She eventually resorted to her puppy dog face. She pushed out her bottom lip and her eyes brimmed with tears. It broke my heart and I just couldn't say no. Great. I'm going to his party now, at his house. Fun times! I decided to just deal with it later. We had spent most of dinner arguing about it so we only had a bit of time left before heading off to class.

I was a little nervous about going to Biology. I didn't know how to act or how he was going to act. I felt a little awkward. I came to the conclusion to just ignore him. I rushed to Biology hoping to be the first one there, that way I wouldn't even have to look at him. As much as a wimp as I sound I know that if I looked into his eyes I wouldn't be able to look away. I'd get lost in those emerald eyes and it would ruin my plan of ignoring him. I have a plan? Hm, that makes me sound productive. Ok, I have a plan, to ignore Cullen. Good plan.

I beat Edward into class. First part of the plan fulfilled. Ha,I sound like Bond. How ace would it be to actually be James Bond. You could have all the gadgets and I could be the first female bond! Surely if the actor are so different the next step would be a woman. That would be a success for Feminism. Having the male as the hot assistant, only something to gawp at unashamedly instead of the 'Bond Girl' all clad in a tiny bikini. Those films are a little sexist thinking about it. Then again Bond is in trunks a lot and rarely has a top on, and I'm not complaining. That's quite hypocritical. Hm...

A scrape of the chair woke me from my thoughts. I started getting my equipment out and ignoring Cullen sitting down. I started doodling on my notepad trying to keep my mind occupied.

I heard the sound of heels against the vinyl flooring coming closer and closer towards the table. I knew who it was without having to look up. Only one person in our class is stupid enough to actually wear heels to school. Jessica. She was obviously coming to flirt shamelessly with Cullen. I looked up and saw her walking over, she was shaking her hips back and forth while playing with a strand of her plastic blond hair. I questioned if anyone found that sexy. To me it just looked like a demented penguin. I let a giggle slip as she waddled up to our table. Her gaze slipped on me and turned into a glare. i could only just control the urge to roll my eyes. That would have earned a few more daggers being thrown my way.

I moved my attention back to my pointless doodles and continued. I could hear that Jessica had finally made her way to the desk and I could see out of my peripheral vision that she was leaning her elbows and arms on the lab desk in front of Cullen with her butt sticking out and giving Cullen a clean cut view of her cleavage. She was truly desperate and he would be lapping it up. I heard her purr Edwards name, sounds like all the iciness directed at me had evaporated. What a surprise, I thought sarcastically.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come around tonight. I have an empty house." She said in a sickening sweet voice. I wonder what they will be doing? Playing Cluedo or Pictionary? Surely no one finds that kind of voice attractive. It's disgusting and fake. Then again that represents everything she is.

"I can't Lau... Jessica. I have family things tonight." He finished smoothly. Oooh. I wonder if Jessica noticed the name slip? If she did she didn't show it. Then again she may just be a really good actress.

"Oh, thats a shame. Another time though." Cullen quickly agreed which made me internally snort. He is using her for sex and she just hands it to him on a plate. I saw that they both looked at me. I looked back at them, my face turning a quick beetroot colour. Crap, did that snort come out aloud? By the looks on their faces it did. Cullen looked wickedly amused whereas Jessica gave me a death glare.

Thank God, Mr Grey walked into the class at that moment and told everyone to take their seats. Jessica moved away to sit down giving me another evil look. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at that. I felt Cullen still looking at me but I concentrated on what the teacher was lecturing on.

The lesson passed quickly enough and I packed up at the end of the lesson hoping to get out before Cullen had chance to question me. I had no such luck. "Bella? What was that about?" He asked.

I gave him a quick answer, "It's just that some people are so gullible and desperate." And walked out the door before he could respond.

Friday came around quickly. Too quickly. It was the dreaded day of his party and everyone at school was talking about it. The day went fast and before I knew it,the final bell had rung letting us go from class. Everyone rushed out of class to go and get ready while I trudged behind dreading what tonight will bring.

Alice and Rose came around straight after school and followed me into the house with all their stuff for tonight. We agreed that it would be best f we all crashed at mine as Cullen's is unfortunately only next door. As soon as I got through the door Alice pushed me up the stairs telling me to have a shower and be quick about it.

I knew this was just the start of it so I followed her orders. I quickly stripped while the water heated up, I jumped into the hot shower. The hot water instantly soothed me and i savoured it for a moment before rushing to get everything done.

I hopped out the shower being careful not to slip, although that would get me out of going tonight it would be too much hassle. I dried myself and wrapped myself in a towel before walking into my bedroom. I walked in to find that the vanity was covered in bottles and bottles of products. Alice and Rose were standing beside the vanity with very serious looks on their faces. Rose was standing with a hairdryer in her hand that she held like a gun. I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared. She saw the terror in my eyes and gave an evil laugh while giving the hair dryer a blast. It would have been unnerving but it was just too funny. I burst out laughing and they soon joined me.

"Ok, Rose will do your hair while I have a shower and then we'll swap.I'll do your make-up and Rose has a shower," She explains once the laughing has calmed down. "OK? Good." She said without waiting for an answer.

She danced off to the bathroom and I sat down in front of the vanity. I closed my eyes, I'd rather not look until it was all over.

Rose laughed at me. "I'm not about to kill you Bella!"

"Easy for you to say." I muttered. "Rose, you know I hate this kind of thing why..."

She cut me off, "Because you will look fabulous and every guy at that party will be on their knees begging you to dance with them." She said in a sing-sing voice.

Before I could respond she put the hairdryer on.

I spent the rest of the time dreading this party and thinking of worst case scenarios. I got up to falling on my ass in 17 different situations when Rose said proudly, "All done!"

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that she had done my hair in loose light curls with a few strands framing my face. I had to admit it, she did good. I noticed Alice was sat on my bed, funny I didn't hear her come back in, she moved towards me, her hair and make-up done already. She wasn't dressed yet, only in a robe. She looked great already without her outfit on. It would be so worth all of this to see Jaspers face when he sees her. She will knock his socks off.

Rose went off to shower and Alice started working on me. I kept my eyes closed again. I heard Rose come out of the bathroom a little while later and moving around getting ready.

When Alice was finally finished poking and prodding, she pulled me up off the chair and told me to keep my eyes shut. I panicked for a minute, had something gone wrong that she didn't want me to see? My paranoia was short-lived as she handed me my dress and underwear leading me int the walk in wardrobe and leaving me to get changed. There were no mirrors in here and it only just struck me as odd. Who doesn't have a mirror in their walk-in wardrobe? Me apparently.

I got dressed trying not to ruin my hair and make-up.I walked out of the wardrobe and saw that the girls were already ready. Rose had her hair poker straight and shiny, she was wearing a figure hugging backless scarlet red dress. She was wearing silver strappy heels with a matching bag. She would be the centre of all the males' attention tonight. Alice looked just as good. She was wearing a short black dress with geometric cut out's at the sides. She had teamed it with high purple shoes and a dark purple clutch.

They looked at me and grinned. "Bella! You look amazing! Guys will be falling over themselves for you! Especially one guy in particular." I looked at her questioningly but she changed the subject. "Here are your shoes." She said while putting a pair of black patent peep-toe heels in front of me. They were gorgeous and not too high that I couldn't walk in them.I slipped them on and they were a perfect fit. I walked over to the full length mirror without tripping once. Success!

I looked into the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. The girl in the mirror was pale and had simple make-up on with eyeliner framing her wide chestnut eyes. Her shiny brown hair framed her face perfectly and she was wearing a mid-thigh length midnight blue dress that hugged to her petite but curvy figure. Bits of sequins on the border of the rim kept catching the light and sending spectrums all over the mirror. Her legs looked long and lean and her pale skin was in perfect contrast to the midnight blue and dark hair. I looked in surprise, unable to realise that it was me I was looking at in the mirror. I turned to the girls who were still grinning proudly at their work.

The doorbell went and Alice shoved a cute black shiny clutch at me before we headed down the stairs. Emmett and Jasper walked in looking very nice in dark jeans and a shirt. Just as expected Jasper was staring at Alice, it was quite embarrassing having to witness that kind of intense staring. He simply couldn't take his eyes off her. I did a little jump up and down in my head, I knew this would happen! I looked around and noticed that Rose hadn't followed us down.

"Wow Bells. You look hot!" Emmett said. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Na-ah! No staring at the floor tonight. Chin up. You look hot, work it!" Alice said lifting my chin with her index finger.

Jasper unwillingly broke his gaze from Alice to look at me. It was quite amusing how his eyes widen the slightest and his eyebrows raised.I had never dressed up like this in front of the guys. "Bells, Em was right. You look guys will be all over you tonight. Hell, I would be too if you weren't like my sister."

"Hear, hear." Boomed Em. They both made me feel self-conscious and as a result i turned a deeper shade of red but I took Alice's advice and kept my head held high. I laughed and punched Jasper in the arm jokingly.

"It's a good job I am like your sister then isn't it?" I joked. "Where's rose?" I asked when I noticed that she still hadn't come down.

"She's just grabbing something." Alice answered. She was blushing slightly at all the attention Japser was giving her.

"Where's Tanya Em?"

"Oh she's meeting us there." Emmett replied.

" I feel like I haven't seen her for ages."

His gaze travelled off me to behind my shoulder. His eyes instantly softened and he had a small smile on his face. I turned to see Rose walking down the stairs.

"Right then, Lets be off then shall we?" Alice said loudly. She gave me a look telling me that she had noticed Emmett's expression as well. I knew that Em and Rose had gotten along well but I didn't think much of it. I should have done, he has never looked at anyone like that, not even Tanya and that thought worried me more than falling on my ass 17 times in a row.

We headed out my door and was greeted by the blare of the music from next door. I locked the door and we made our way over. The front door was wide open with a couple of guys standing on the doorstep smoking. I scrunched up my nose, I hated anything to do with smoking. They looked Rose and Alice up and down and then did the same with me. It made my skin crawl. Emmett and Jasper glared at them as we walked past.

It looked the party was in full swing. There were people everywhere, I noticed most from around school. They were all carrying plastic cups which most likely contained some horrible form of alcohol. We made our way through the house looking for Tanya. When we walked past the staircase we saw Jessica and Mike full on making out on the stairs. They might as well be practically doing it on the stairs! What a way to lose your dignity.

We eventually made it into the living room which was acting as a dancefloor. All the furniture was pushed to the side leaving a wide space in the middle of the room. I spotted Cullen in the corner talking to his mates. He looked breathtaking in his light blue shirt and dark jeans with black pumps. As soon as the thought entered my head, I banished it. I couldn't think of him like that.

As if he sensed me looking at him he raised his gaze and stared start into the depths of my eyes. My heart started beating faster and faster, I couldn't breathe as his eyes left mine and travelled down my body. His eyes widened slightly as he took in what I was wearing. He looked back into my eyes and gulped. I broke the contact and tried to get my breathing right. I couldn't form a sentence and I knew my cheeks were burning.I needed some air. I started walking to the door which was inconviently placed next to Cullen. What a great place to put a door, I thought sarcastically. I saw Cullen head towards me so I made a beeline towards the door. I didn't want him seeing the effect he has on me.

Suddenly someone blocked my path. He had dark skin, short black hair and was wearing a carefree smile. His eyes were twinkling and were very familiar.

"Jacob!" I practically screamed. I leapt into his arms and he laughed at my reaction.

"Hey Bells. Long time no see." He whispered in my ear.

I grinned widely and put him down. "Long time is a bit of an understatement. It's been what? 5 years?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep, a long long time. Too long. I'm surprised that you still recognise me actually." He chuckled.

"Don't be silly Jake! Of course I do. You look the same. Well apart from the muscles. Jeez, you've really beefed up. The Jake I knew was a skinny lank." I laughed.

"Thanks, I think." He laughed with me. "What about you huh? Looking stunning! I can't believe that your the same girl I made mud pies with."

"Eurgh, they were disgusting." I scrunched up my face in disgust but I couldn't keep the grin away for long. It was so hard not to smile around him. Charlie and his dad, Billy, were best friends when we were little. We used to hang out all the time, he was my best friend. But when Charlie started moving around for his job we lost touch. "Hey, the guys are here. You remember Jasper and Emmett right?"

"Course I do. I'm surprised that you still hang out with them actually. Did you get together with either of them?" I sent him a questioning look. "Well, it's just that you were so close, everyone said how you were going to marry one of them one day." He chuckled.

"No," I scoffed. "They're like my brothers. That would be wrong." I said with a disgusted look. A rare slow song came on and Jacob asked me to dance.

We got to the dancefloor and I put my arms around his neck. I could only just about reach, he had gotten so tall! He put his arms around my waist and I was surprised to feel comfortable in his strong warm arms. He was like home. We continued to catch up and stayed the same way through multiple songs, not moving from our position despite the change in music. I was too caught up in catching up on our lost time to be bothered about anything else at that moment.

I was in the middle of telling him about Renee being in India and her job when we were interrupted.

"Jacob?" We spun round to find Japser and Alice standing side by side. Jacob gave him a smile and a manly hug. "Hey Jasper. It's been a while."

"To say the least. It's great to see you dude. Oh, meet Alice. She and her sister, Rosalie just moved here." They shook hands and Emmett and Rose came over. Em was just as surprised to see him as the rest of us. After we had fallen into easy conversation, I decided to get some air. It was too hot in here. I excused myself and reassured Jake that I was fine to go on my own.

I got outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. Luckily there were no smokers but it was turning a little chilly. I wrapped my arms around myself.I was considering the possibility of nipping home to grab a jacket when I heard someone come outside and walk towards me.

"Jake, I'm perfectly fine on my own. I've hogged you all night. You should catch up with the guys." I laughed at his irrational concern. I heard a velvety cough from behind me and I spun around.

Cullen stood behind me with the doorway letting out a block of light. I blushed and looked anywhere but at him. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I cleared my throat.

"I figured," he said. A gust of cold wind blew and I shivered in response. "You cold?" Before I could respond he took off his jacket that I hadn't noticed he was wearing and passed it to me.

"I'm fine, seriously. You'll get cold." I protested.

"Stop being so stubborn and take the damn jacket." He insisted. _Jeez, no need to get so worked up_, I thought. I grabbed it and put it on roughly. He came closer until I could feel his sweet hot breath on my face, the feel of it made me a little dizzy. I could feel the heat radiating off his body and made the mistake of looking straight into his eyes. I gasped silently and my heart quickened double time. His eyes were clouded with an emotion that I couldn't place.

His hands moved slowly from his side and he gently raised them up to my neck. My breathing hitched and I had to remind myself to breathe, in and out. His hands were steady as he gently and slowly straightened the collar of his jacket I was wearing. He didn't take his eyes off mine and I couldn't look away if my life depended on it. His hands lingered on my neck when he was done. He whispered my name, it was the single sexiest thing that I had ever heard. My breathing stopped altogether as his thumbs traced my jaw.

I was frozen beneath his touch, a felt a spark of electricity from where his hands lay and he left a hot trail from where his thumb was moving up and down. His breath was no longer deep and steady but shallow and fast. As his face moved closer his breathing stopped altogether. His gaze finally left mine only to move to my lips. I couldn't help but follow his lead. I looked down at his soft full lips and wanting more then anything to find out if they were as soft as they looked.

My gaze returned to his clouded emerald eyes that were breathtakingly beautiful. He met my gaze and moved closer until our bodies were touching. He leaned his head towards mine slowly and without breaking our gaze.

* * *

**A/N Hahahahahaha! Sorry, that was my present! A cliffhanger! **

**OK, important message. I have written the next part but am not sure about it, I was wondering if anyone would be able to read over it this one time and tell me if it would be suitable or if it's ok or not whichever. If you want to can you please review or pm me letting me know! Thankyou!!**

**Thanks for reading, love you all, please let me know what you think....**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey folks! Ok this is the next chapter after the cliffhanger! I have had some great support so thankyou Twilighterforlife for your lovely comments and Roslyn1213 for spellchecking it and your support! You guys have been great!**

**It is really wierd having the support I have had for something that I neve****r expected anyone to read so thankyou to everyone who has reviewed or read this story the fact that you even take the time to do that means an awful lot so a big THANKYOU!!**

**The next chapter is in progress and it will be a lot more light hearted and maybe a little bit of fluff because lets face it, this whole dramatic thing can get exhausting lol**

**Keep reading and reviewing... **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, well that sure suks to say out loud!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I was frozen beneath his touch, a felt a spark of electricity from where his hands lay and he left a hot trail from where his thumb was moving up and down. His breath was no longer deep and steady but shallow and fast. As his face moved closer his breathing stopped altogether. His gaze finally left mine only to move to my lips. I couldn't help but follow his lead. I looked down at his soft full lips and wanting more then anything to find out if they were as soft as they looked._

_My gaze returned to his clouded emerald eyes that were breathtakingly beautiful. He met my gaze and moved closer until our bodies were touching. He leaned his head towards mine slowly and without breaking our gaze._

* * *

Chapter 8  
"Bella!" Jacobs's voice rang out from the back door bringing with it all the background noises that I hadn't realized that I had blocked out.  
I quickly slipped out of Cullen's grasp and took a step back. I refused to look back into his eyes, instead looked to the silhouette of Jacob. I tried to form a coherent sentence that wouldn't give away how unstable I was feeling on the inside.  
"Yeah Jake. I'm here. I'm coming," I answered, hopefully sounding stronger than I felt. He walked back inside and I was left alone with Cullen again. His expression was torn but I looked away before I could get sucked in again. I took the jacket off and handed it to him with a brief 'Thanks'. He looked like he was going to say something but I walked off before he had the chance.  
My head was spinning when I got back inside. I quickly found the others and explained that I wasn't feeling well so I was going home. After insisting that they should all stay multiple times they got the message. Well everyone but Jacob. I compromised with him. He would walk me home then return to the party and have a good time.  
We left after saying my goodbyes and I gave the room one last glance. I noticed Cullen watching me go with an unreadable expression on his face. Remorse almost? His gaze shifted to behind me and turned into a cold glare. I felt Jacob grab my hand and pull me a little. I followed him out still holding onto his hand. It was always natural for us to do that kind of openness. Many people used to think we were together but we never where. We just hugged and held hands often because we were completely comfortable with each other. I was surprised that this was still the case after 5 years.  
We walked to my house in a comfortable silence until we reached my door. I turned to face him and gave him a hug with promises of catching up soon. I really had missed him.  
I went inside quickly, slumping on the couch and grabbing the throw. I wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. Did he nearly kiss me or what I reading into things too much or even imagining it? I had so many questions spinning around my head and the answers were next door.  
My confusion quickly turned to anger. I couldn't believe he had out me in this position, treating me like another of his whores. He was messing with me. That was the only conclusion that I could come to. I was at home sulking while he was at the party enjoying himself, most probably with another **. How was that fair?  
I glanced at the clock, it was only half nine. I threw the throw off of me and stood up. I checked that my make-up and hair hadn't been ruined and smoothed my dress out before heading out the door. I was going to have as much fun as he was. I walked next door and found my friends quite easily.  
"Hey, are you ok? I thought you weren't feeling well." Alice asked.  
"I was feeling better. Come on Jake, let's dance." I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the dance floor. A fast song was playing so I threw my arms around Jacobs's neck and danced to the beat of the fast music. After a couple of songs I turned around and started swaying my hips and grinding into Jacobs' crotch. I threw my arms over my head and around his neck, pulling him closer. I looked forward and noticed Cullen staring icily at me. I flashed him a smile while grinding against Jacob again. Cullen had his arms crossed across his chest. He looked livid. I smirked to myself. I leant my head back onto Jacobs shoulder. His hands moved from my hips to wrap around my waist pulling me even closer.  
I could feel that I had gotten him a little too excited what with my grinding. I blushed at the thought that I could do that to someone. A slower number came on so I spun around and wrapped him in my arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swayed to the music. His strong arms wrapped around me tighter and I sighed contently. He felt like a safe harbor, home. I suddenly felt ashamed of my behavior. It wasn't like me to do something like that. Cullen brings out the worst in me.  
I rested my chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Jake. I never normally do that kind of thing I don't know what came over me. I'm so embarrassed."  
"Don't be. It's fine, really. I'm not complaining." He whispered back chuckling.  
I gave him a little smirk, "I kind of noticed." Raising my eyebrows. It was his time to be embarrassed. He stuttered trying to get words to come out and a saw a little color flood his cheeks. "It's fine. Seriously. Let's just forget about the whole thing. Agreed?" I laughed. He agreed quickly.  
"I have a question." He stated. I nodded at him to proceed. "What is going on with you and Cullen?" I froze at the mention of the name and pulled back to look at him.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, I obviously interuppted something earlier. Team that with the fact that he has been glaring at any guy who so much as looks your way when he can tear his eyes off you which is rarely, he has been checking you out all night Bells. Not to mention the fact that girls keep coming up to him, throwing themselves at him and he hasn't given them the time of day which I'm going to guess is unusual for him."  
I swallowed hard trying to process it all and come up with a coherent sentence but before I could attempt it Jacob muttered, 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear. And sure enough Cullen appeared at our side.  
"May I cut in?" He asked in a polite manner. With a quick glance at me, Jacob stepped aside.  
Cullen took his place and put his hands on my hips. I tried to ignore the electricity I felt there and I reluctantly placed my arms around his neck. We started swaying which didn't fit the fast song at all. I refused to look into his sparkling emerald eyes or I wouldn't be able to form a sentence.  
"You look stunning tonight Swan." I didn't respond. I blatantly refuse to participate in his games. "I saw your little dirty dancing show. Any chance that I could get the same treatment?" He asked slowly. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were sparkling in wicked amusement.  
I brought myself closer to him and moved my hand to the back of his neck. I put a little bit of pressure on it, leaning it towards me. I moved my face to the side of his, he was breathing heavily against the side of my neck which was very distracting. But I kept my concentration. I leant up a little so I could whisper in his ear, "Not in a million years Cullen." I whispered softly. I then moved my foot slightly back and brought my knee up to his groin with as much force as I could muster. His breath whooshed out of his lungs and he buckled onto his knees clutching at his crotch. Everyone was looking at us now. I crouched down and whispered in his ear, "You may be able to talk like that to your whores but never EVER speak to me like that again." I got up and walked out the house with my head held high. I heard the spoke of whores rushing around with comments like 'Let me rub it better Eddie'. The thought of that and the amount of pain I caused him made me giggle into the cold night. I got home and crashed immediately. It had been a long day and an even longer night.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! I value your opinions and desperatly want to know if this chapter fitted in well...**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Well that sucks...**

**A/N Hey guys!! Another update for you. A little bit of fluff and lightheartedness before the big stuff hits town! I'm not sure where this came from, I didn't plan it but I have found myself going off on a tangent recently rather than sticking to my well....**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support! Can't believe how many reviews I have and how many people read this! This is for all of you guys!!!**

**Nearly finished for summer so might update more!! WAHOO!!**

**Let me know what you think and whether I should carry on going on these detours lol**

**Thank you for reading!!! And keep reviewing!**

* * *

**_"There are over 6 Billion people in this world but it only takes one of those 6 billion to make everything worthwhile."_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in a daze, not sure what was going on, where I was, what had happened. I kept my eyes closed a little while longer, hiding from reality. The sun was shining through my eyelids staining them a light pink.

I fought to remember what day it was, I could feel a headache lurking in the background fighting to get to the surface. Saturday! It was a Saturday, which meant last night was a Friday night. It all came back to me in a rush I shot up in bed with images flashing through my mind; dress up Bella, Jacob, Edward, Edward's jacket, Edward's eyes, Edward's lips, Jacob, me, dancing, Edward, knee, groin. Crap. I groaned and fell back against the pillow wishing it would just swallow me up so I would never have to face the world again.

I told myself that it was fine, I could handle an empty house. School on the other hand, I groaned again. It will be so embarrassing! I lifted off my bed and quickly changed into some comfortable sweats. I took my time going downstairs and I started to wonder what had happened to Rose, Alice, Em and Jazz. They were all meant to be crashing at mine but I left before all of them. They didn't have a spare key. Damn, I can't believe I did that to them, I thought guiltily.

I paused at the bottom of the stairs as I heard some pans clattering in the kitchen. Omg, has someone broken in? I panicked and picked up the closest thing to me which happened to be a large umbrella. I didn't think twice about it, at least now I had a weapon. It was something, right?

My hands were shaking as I held the umbrella over my head and made my way to the kitchen. As I got closer the sound of pots and pans became louder. I fought to control my erratic breathing and tried to build up my voice to produce a decent scream. I paused before I walked into the room. I should have called the police! What if he has a knife or a gun? Omg, I'm going to die.

As I was contemplating my death, the noises suddenly ceased. _Ok, it's now or never. Lets do this_, I thought. I drew a deep breath and stepped into the room. I screamed and ran at the figure who matched my scream with a girly one of their own. I threw the umbrella over my head and hit them on the back. I stopped as soon as I recognised the "burglar". He was still screaming, hunched over with his arms trying to protect himself.

"Emmett!" I screamed. He instantly stopped screaming and looked up at me.

"Bella! What the hell do you think your doing?" He shouted back.

"What am I doing? What were you doing? It's early in the morning and your in my kitchen making a racket!" I paused for a second. "Hang on... how the hell did you get in my house?" I screeched at him.

"We stayed last night. You know like we planned." He said slowly as if he was talking to an idiot. "Is that an umbrella?" He asked eyeing it. Before I could respond someone called out my name clearly and hesitantly. "Bella?" I recognised the velvety voice immediately and followed the voice to the hall.

Edward was standing hesitantly on the doorstop, one hand on the doorknob. He was dressed in grey sweatpants, trainers and a tight blue t-shirt that showed of all his muscles and it was wet with his sweat. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his breathing a little more erratic than normal. A few strands of his hair hung down and clung to his wet forehead. I had the sudden urge to remove them and put them back in their place. That brought my attention to his hair... it was messier than ever and I needed to run my hands through it to feel it. He was the image of perfection, even all sweaty and sticky. Especially all sweaty and sticky. _Get your head out of the gutter Bella! _I chastised myself.

"Edward?" I asked in surprise. His gaze found me and looked me up and down. I realised with horror that I had yet to have a shower and I was still in my sweats. At this realisation my cheeks flamed.

"Are you ok? I was jogging past and I heard you scream. The door was already open," he added. His eyes rested on my weapon, the umbrella that remained in my hand.

"It was just Emmett being bloody Emmett." I sighed shaking my head. He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded towards the umbrella. His expression hinted at smugness. "I thought there was an intruder. This could do some serious damage you know." I defended pointing it at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "You think there is an intruder so you grab an umbrella to fend him off? You do know it is an umbrella right?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I know it's an umbrella. And actually I could do a lot of dangerous things with an umbrella." I wriggled my eyebrows at him and took a couple of steps closer towards him.

He smirked a little at my insinuation. "Is that so?"

"Um hum." I nodded in confirmation taking a few more steps forwards.

"Like what?" He prompted. The small smirk became more pronounced on his face while his eyes danced with amusement.

"Well..." I continued closer. We were stood with the umbrella between us. I grinned mischievously. "Lets see... I wonder if you are ticklish?" I mused. His smirk fell and I knew that I had hit the jackpot. I kept eye contact still grinning. His hand fell from the doorknob to his side.

"You wouldn't." He stated.

"Oh, there isn't a lot of things I wouldn't do Mr Cullen." I answered. He arched an eyebrow and the smirk returned in full force.

"Is that correct?" I nodded and before he could respond I poked him in the stomach with the pointy end of the umbrella. His hand raised and grabbed the end before I could withdraw it. He pulled it towards him, me with it. I refused to let go. Flatout refused. I narrowed my eyes at him while his sparkled playfully.

"Now, Ms Swan, lets see if your ticklish." I panicked. My eyes widened and he looked triumphant. Crap. It had completely backfired on me. I tried to pull the umbrella back but he just pulled it closer to him.

I put one hand up in surrender as he placed an evil grin on his face."No," I said. "No, no, no." I backed away. I let go of the umbrella and put my other hand up.

His evil grin widened and he leaned the umbrella on the wall next to the open glint in his eyes was full of amusement. He stalked towards me and I turned and ran. I could hear him follow me, his arm quickly wound around my waist. He brought me close to his body and whispered in my ear, "Got you." My breathing hitched and my heart rate went out of the window as I was pushed against his hard chest. I blushed at the close proximity but couldn't help but revel at how amazing it felt to be pushed up against him like this. Being this close his heavenly scent enraptured me. It wasn't cologne or a product but Edward mixed with sweat. They went together perfectly and made me feel slightly dizzy.

His hands rose from up from my waist onto my stomach, he hesitated before tickling me. I couldn't help it, I doubled up and burst into giggles. I fell to the floor, safely thank god and screamed, wriggling under his touch. He rolled me over so I was face up and continued tickling me. I was panting and running out of breath but I couldn't stop laughing. He knelt down, one knee either side of my shaking form. His face was glowing with amusement. I was thrashing about, my face bright red with embarrassment and lack of oxygen. I started pushing against his chest to try and get him off which I actually had little desire to do. My resistance further crumpled after feeling his rock hard chest. Geez, he was really fit. I was made aware of the electric current running through my body. I mentioned through my laughter that I needed to breathe. it was illegible, I'm surprised he could even make it out.

He leant up slightly out of breath himself. I withdrew my hands and concentrated on getting my breathing back to normal. He had his hands on his lap with a smirk playing on his lips. After gaining a little bit of control over my breathing I decided to get my own back.

I smiled thinking about my revenge and he noticed. His smirk slipped as he realised that I had something planned. I smiled wider and he put his hands up in surrender. I swiftly sat up and started nipping and poking his stomach and waist which caused him to fall back onto the floor. I leant over him continuing this torture and he started chuckling while trying to push my hands away with little success. His hand moved up to my hair and he scuffed it and messed it up worse than it was before. I gasped and automatically tried to duck my head away from his grasp. My hands temporarily left their position of attack as I tried to defend myself.

He sat up which triggered me to fall backwards with a girly arms flailed around trying to look for something to soften the blow or to catch me. I landed gently and realised why as I felt a concentrated spark of electricity from my wrist. He didn't let go as I attempted in vain to get my heart rate at a healthy had a faint smile on his lips and his eyes were more beautiful than I have ever seen them. They bored down into mine in a daze and I refused to look away this time. I felt that I was drowning in emerald waters and it was like I could see him, the essence of him, his soul. I saw the selflessness and the feeling of loss. The grief and the confusion. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. he was searching for something, anything. Something that might not even exist, just something to save him from being lost. My breathing hitched as I read all the emotions displayed in his eyes. My heart broke for him and I didn't fully understand why or what had happened or how he could live with it. I didn't even know if this was real. beyond all the loss and searching the most dominant expression in those gorgeous emerald eyes was the vulnerability. He was vulnerable. I had never seen this side to him before and I have the power to never have the honour to see it again. His gaze was burning through mine with intensity almost willing me to acknowledge his confusion and pain. I couldn't bear it. It was like his eyes were burning a hole through my eyes but I couldn't look away. I wouldn't be able to live without ever seeing him, the real him again. I knew that as soon as I broke the eye contact that would be it and I wasn't ready to let that go. I never would be.

* * *

**And we'll leave it there for today folks! **

**Don't forget to review, if you do I'll give you a hint as to what is coming up! A big shocker as well!! :O**

**Love you all... Peace out!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. That Saturday was spent hanging out and watching movies. Turns out Rose, Alice, Jazz and Em all stayed over after the party on Friday night so we were all present and correct to start our movie marathon, all plus one. After the incident with the umbrella when we were still in a position that looked very wrong in every single aspect. A fact that hadn't escaped Emmett, he was still cracking jokes and it had been days. After recovering from our compromising position Em asked Edward to stick around and join us for the movies. He surprised me by accepting and took off to shower and change before coming back.

I showered and changed not wanting him to see me for longer than possible in my sweats. I went back downstairs and greeted the guys. Jasper and Alice were seating on one of the love seats and Jazz had his arms around her shoulders. Did I miss something last night? Alice looked completely at home in his arms and it made me smile to know that this little sign of affection means a lot to the both of them, even if they don't show it. Rose was sat in the only chair and Em was sat on the floor in front of her leaning against the side of the chair. There was only the other love seat left for me and Edward, thats if he came back which after half an hour of him leaving I was seriously doubting that he would grace us with his presence. We all chose a film each, Jazz chose his favourite, Schlinder's List; Em chose a scary one despite my protests which I don't know the name of; Rose chose Titanic, a classic but it would have us all blubbering, Emmett especially, he may seem like a tough ball but he is a big teddy bear underneath it all; Alice chose a typical chick flick, Confessions of a Shopaholic; and I had chosen Love Actually, a great holiday movie. Edward finally joined us looking better then ever. Can't he look normal for once? Even all hot and sweaty he still looks like a God! Its bloody annoying! He shocked me by choosing one of my favourites Atonement. I swear these people are asking for tears, I'll be a blubbering mess by the end of this! And believe me, it's not something that is a pretty sight. Edward was forced to sit on the love seat with me. I put my feet up and sat on them, I was most comfortable like this.

"Hang on a sec, we have no munchies! We can't have a movie marathon without snacks! Emmett!!! How could you have nearly let this happen? You know that you're the one in charge of this whenever we do it!" I screamed at him over dramatically. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry Bells." He looked at the floor and I had to stifle a giggle. He looked like he was seriously sorry about it. Haha. He is priceless. I realised that this was the first movie marathon that had been more than the three of us with the exception of Tanya occasionally joining us. I decided to play it up a bit and gave Jasper a wink telling him to do the same.

"God Emmett! How could you do this? Whats wrong with you? You have never failed us like this before!" Jasper yelled at him which made him lower his head in shame even more. I could barely keep in the laughter now. I glanced at the other three and they all looked at us as if we were mad. I couldn't contain it anymore I burst into laughter, Jasper following not long behind me.

"We were pulling your leg, you muppet." I said to Emmett in between giggles. "Although we do need snacks. I have nothing in so I'll nip to the Thriftway. Anyone wanna come?" I asked the room at large while getting up.

Edward stood and volunteered. We said our quick goodbyes and headed off. I felt a little awkward in the car with him alone. I wasn't used to this Edward and it was quite unsettling. I put the radio on and we arrived shortly after. Still in complete silence.

We went straight to the sweet aisle and I picked up everything we normally get. I grabbed jelly beans **(A/N They make me hyper :D)**, maoams, haribo, haribo sours, doritos, dorito dips, and anything else I could get my hands on. I picked up two bags of popcorn and turned to Edward.

"Sweet or toffee?" I asked him.

"Toffee, everytime."

"Hm, me too. Oh what the heck." I said and threw them both in the basket that was getting quite full.

"Don't you think we have enough," he asked as I grabbed a couple of big bars of chocolate off the shelf.

"Ha, you don't know Emmett. I don't normally get this much but that was when there was only three of us." I answered. "Ok, this should be enough. Hopefully."

He looked at me sceptically. "Hopefully? Bella, thats enough to feed the ten thousand."

I just shrugged and walked over to the cashier.

I emptied the basket and put them on the belt. Edward moved to the other end of the register and started packing the things that the cashier was putting through. I stood in front of the cashier waiting til he had put it all through. He looked young, probably about my age and he was quite good looking, sweet, he had a bit of a chubby face which made him look younger. He looked up to me and gave me what I think was supposed to be a sexy look but it just gave me the creeps. I felt a shiver run down my back and not in a good way. He kept throwing me these looks throughout the transaction and I was starting to feel really uncomfortable. I swear I caught him looking at my breasts multiple times but it could just have been my imagination. I got out my credit card ready to pay but Edward stuck his in the machine before I had chance.

"What are you doing?" I accused.

"My treat, sweetheart." He wrapped an arm around my waist and planted a kiss on my forehead. Electricity sparked on my forehead and my whole body felt alive, I revelled at how perfectly I fit into his arms. I shook my head to get the thoughts out. I looked at him questioningly but he was paying attention to putting his pin in.

We grabbed the bags and left and I could feel the cashiers gaze watching my ass which sent another shiver down my spine. What a creep.

We went to the car in silence and put the things in the boot. I waited until we were in the car before turning on him.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"That guy was obviously making you feel uncomfortable. I was just trying to get him to back off a bit." He answered staring out of the windscreen.

"Oh right. Thanks, I guess." I started the car and we kept up light conversation all the way back to my house.

When we got to taking the food out the boot he just had to make a sarcastic comment, "Are you actually going to let me carry bags this time?" I did the responsible and mature thing, I stuck my tongue out at him.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Like guaranteed I blubbered like a baby then again I took comfort in the fact that Emmett was well further gone than I was. He kept yelling at the TV telling Rose that she shouldn't let go of Jack in Titanic, if I wasn't so affected by the movie I would have laughed at him. Edward comforted me which didn't feel as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. In fact it felt right, natural I guess. I made a mess of his t-shirt though, his shoulder was covered in my tears.

We watched the scary movie last and it was quite late now, I was starting to get tired. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and put it over me and Edward, I didn't want to appear selfish. I cuddled up to it and unwillingly watched the movie. Of course, it had to be one of those ones that make you jump. They are the worst, I could deal with gore because I know it's not real but when things jump out on you it scares the crap out of me. She was running from the murderer down an alley and she had nearly gotten to the street at the end when he jumped out from behind some bins. I jumped and turned into Edwards shoulder again, blocking my eyes from the TV. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed small circles in my back trying to calm me. His scent instantly made me calmer and I completely relaxed in his arms. I turned my head towards the TV, not moving from my position. I felt a lot safer in his embrace and it scared me a little. At some point I lost the battle with my eyelids and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning tucked up into bed not sure about how I got there. I didn't have the energy to think about Edward or yesterday. I would deal with that when I had the time and energy. I rang Jasper and invited him round. We spent the day hanging out just the two of us, we hadn't done that in a while and I had missed it. He would make Alice happy someday. If he wasn't like my brother I would so go there.

After chilling out for most of the day, I lay in bed wondering what tomorrow would bring and willing sleep to drag me under it's depth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Believe me when I say that if I did I would make Edward do unquestionable things and actually write about it!! Me bitter? Never**

**A/N Hey folks!!**

**Ok I know it has been a while and complete apologises! I have been away so haven't been able to update!**

**OK, I know last chapter ended with Bella going to bed on the Sunday night but I was thinking that I was moving too fast with this story and that even 11 chapters in my characters haven't really had much fun or time just with each other so I decided to write a little bit about Jasper's day with Bella. **

**Please tell me if you prefer me to go at the pace I'm going or if I need to develop the characters more because I'm a little bias...**

**OK before you read this chapter you need to do me a favour!! Please go onto youtube and type in "soulja boi dance" and watch it, it will help you with the chapter and hopefully fill your minds with....well you'll know when you read!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I love them all and they make me smile!!!**

**Enjoy and as always let me know what you think....**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the weekend went in a blur, Jasper came round on the Sunday morning and we hung out all day just the two of us. We had done it a lot over the summer with Emmett spending the majority of the time with Tanya, doing unmentionable things most likely, so ever since we started school again and Rose and Alice came into our lives we hadn't had the chance to do it much. I was starting to miss it and with Edward taking up more brain space than he should, I needed a distraction.

He came around about half 10, standing in a daze on my doorstep. His face was scrunched up in disgust. I laughed at him and waved my hand in front of his face. "Jazz?" He didn't respond which made me giggle more. "Hello. Is there anybody in there?"

He blinked and looked down at me, finally registering my presence. "Hi." He stalked past me and plonked himself on the sofa in the family room. By the time I had gotten over to him he had his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?" I asked chuckling. I couldn;t stop laughing at him today. It might have something to do with those rainbow drops I had for breakfast.

"No. I'm scarred for life!" He said, speaking into his hands. I had to laugh at him again. He looked seriously distressed.

"Hey! If you had witnessed what I had done you wouldn't be laughing!" He brought his head out of his hands to glare at me playfully.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Pray do tell." I said in a posh English voice but he noticed the burning curiosity behind possibilities are endless and it must be something bad seeing as he grew up with Emmett.

Jazz made a face of disgust again. "Three words. Em, naked, soulja boi. Or maybe thats four. So not the point."

I didn't even hear the last part of his sentence as I bursted into hysterical laughter. I can only imagine. Eww.

"It isn't funny! It is downright disturbing." He shuddered. "I'm never going to get that image out of my head." He groaned replacing his head in his hands.

"Let me get this straight." I said through my giggles. "Emmett was dancing the soulja boi dance naked?" He nodded in confirmation. "You mean the whole dance? With the jumping around and everything?" I burst into more giggles once again.

"Yes and it wasn't even good. I got out of there as soon as I could. For all I know he is still there doing it now."

I eventually calmed down and we spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything. I ended up spilling everything about Edward to him at some point as well. Whenever I'm in his presence I feel so comfortable that I can tell him anything and not worry about it. He stayed silent during my whole rant which worried me a little. I had just finished yesterdays events.

"Well, I thought you too seemed close compared to how you were just the day before. It surprised me, I was sure that you hated him. I'm not going to deny that you looked at home in his arms or that you have chemistry and stuff cos it's true but please don't forget that he is a player Bells. I really don't think that it's a good idea to get involved with someone like him. I don't want you to get hurt and I know I can't tell you what to do but just please be careful ok?"

I was a little stunned, Jasper never made judgments and had never warned me about anyone before, heck he had never really been protective of me, that was Em's job. I nodded and felt myself getting a little emotional. He always knew when I needed to be brought back down to Earth or when I needed to get my priorities straight. I rested my head against his shoulder and hugged him. "I promise." I whispered.

He hugged me back, "Love you Bells."

"Love you too Jazz."

* * *

**OK, hope you liked it and let me know if it was good, bad, crap, funny or just plain ok??**

**By the way rainbow drops, if you don't know are little puffed rice with different sugar flavourings, they are amazing but are very small and I usually end up with more down my top then in my mouth!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Me Not Own Twilight. Got It? Good.**

**A/N Hey Folks!!**

**I know it has been a really long time and I'm so sorry. I hope you guys are still sticking with me on this.I assure everyone that I am in no way giving up this story. Hell no!**

**I was wondering if there was anyone out there who could look over my work, do grammar,spell checks, advise me etc. A beta to summarise. They have to be a regular visitor on FF otherwise it wouldn't really work and it would take forever for me to get a chapter out. If your interested review or pm me and I'll have a look at your work and decide.**

**RL has been mental and I have rarely had chance to write, even so this is one of my longest chapters yet. We aren't near the end and tbh I don't see it happening in the near future but please stick with me.**

**Thank you to puppy-named-leah for reviewing every chapter and to jessrca who I have been neglecting but I will def get back to you as I said things have been mad! Also to Seraphine17 who left me a nice long review that I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Thankyou! Your review made me laugh!**

**Thankyou to everyone wh reviewed!! Over 100, I can't quite believe it! Thankyou!!!!**

**Ok- songs for this chapter- Walk This Way by Aerosmith and Run DMC, SexyBack by Justin Timberlake, You do something to me by Paul Weller. These are important to listen to while it's going on.**

**Ok this is a long enough AN as it is. So read and enjoy.... Oh and there is a bit of bad language in this chapter...just warning you....enjoy...**

**Chapter 12**

I walked into school once again pondering Edwards actions over the weekend and how that would effect his behaviour towards me at school, in his natural habitat. Before I could get frustrated at myself again I was interrupted by a squeal followed by a little well-dressed pixie running up to me and jumping up and down on the spot in front of me.

I once again found myself wondering how she can have so much energy in the morning. I'd hate to see what she would be like when she's had caffeine. Although I will give it to her, she's good at distracting you, which is what I need right now. God love Alice.

"Yo, pix. Whats got you feathers fluffed?" I reached over the fluff up her hair but she ducked out of the way.

She giggled and shoved my shoulder jokingly. Ow, that pixies stronger than she looks. "Morning to you too!" She chirped.

I looked at her expectantly but all I received was a blank stare. "Well?"

"Well what?" She asked, furrowing her perfectly plucked eyebrows in confusion.

"What's got you all happy and chirpy?" I asked then added as an after-though, "more than usual that is."

"Oh, that. You'll never guess what?" She didn't give me a chance to reply but carried on with lightening speed. "Well I was saying to Emmett that we should do something fun tonight and he mentioned that his cousins' best friend's brothers' girlfriend is hosting a karaoke night in a bar just outside of town. Em said it would be fun to embarrass you. But personally, I think we could embarrass you anytime so there is no point making such an effort. But I still thought it would be a good idea. Back home me and Rose rocked up to those places and shook the house, now we can be a trio! Which is much better, I mean look at the Sugababes. So we are going and we all have the sing. I say something light and fun for our first song. I'm torn between karaoke classics or some good old girly band song. Oh well, what song do you reckon?" She explained as I stood there stunned. I was trying to figure out what she had just said and was having difficulty, yet I had managed to get the gist.

"K-k-kar-raoke? Me-e?" I laughed nervously. "No, no, no, no! I don't do those kind of things." I explained while shaking my head. She must be mental if she thinks I would willingly do that.

Her face suddenly grew serious and she narrowed her eyes at me. I recoiled at the gesture. Something tells me she won't take this lightly.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she took a step closer while she said each name and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at my chest. "You WILL come and you WILL WILL make us a trio and might not have done those things before but you do now. Got it?" Her voice was laced with venom and her finger was prodded into my chest. Holy shit, she's scary. I do not want to get on the wrong side of that. I gulped and nodded fiercely. She relaxed and withdrew her finger. She smiled up at me and said cheerfully, "Good." Where did evil pixie go? She led the way to the car where Em, Jazz and Rose were trying to stifle their giggles.

I followed Alice, still in a bit of a walked into school when Rose caught up with me. "You finally got a taste of evil Alice?" I nodded and widened my eyes at her to try and communicate my horror. "Ha ha, I know. I've been there too many times before." She laughed.

I went with Alice to the first lesson and kept a cautious eye on her, not sure when evil pixie might make a reappearance. She caught me eyeing her suspiciously for the second time in five minutes and giggled. "Calm down. Geez, anyone would think that I was going to spontaneously combust any second."

"Who says you won't?" I muttered to myself.

"Hmm?" Alice asked.

"oh, nothing." She just shrugged and turned back to the teacher at the front of the class.

Lunch came around quickly and I hadn't seen anything of Cullen. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. I walked into lunch with Emmett who was moaning about the extra football practice he had to go to in preparation for the game next week. Em had been on the team for the past couple of years and he is one of the stars of the team. He doesn't worry or feel pressure about doing well he just takes it in his stride, I have always admired that about him although I'd never tell him ego is big enough as it is. According to him, he doesn't need extra training, he's great as it is. See what I mean about the ego?

Everyone who met him liked him and in that sense he was popular but rather than hang out with the rest of the football team and cheer-leaders he'd rather hang out with me and Jazz, now also Alice and Rosalie. That was another thing I admired about him. He was loyal and would do anything to protect you. He was like my big brother. I guess that's were him and Cullen differed. Emmett would never intentionally hurt someone if he could help it, whereas Cullen obviously doesn't care about anyone but himself. He was the other star of the football team, and Captain. Between him and Emmett, there was no stopping the Forks' Spartans. They were the reason we had won the championship for the past two years. They broke the 15 year chain of losing almost every game. The whole school had no school spirit and no-one went to the games or kept up with the scores we all knew that we wouldn't get anywhere. So in that respect we were quite cheer-leaders weren't the popular sluts and the team wasn't revered.

Yet two years ago, that all changed. That was the first time we had won the championship and the first time since I had known it Forks High School became the typical American High School. The whole team were looked up to and had this unspoken respect that was demanded by everyone. Almost everyone went to the football games, the sluts/popular girls became cheer-leaders and Edward Cullen became a God, naturally.

I preferred the old Forks High but I don't blame either of them. They are both great players and a little school spirit never did anyone any harm but it used to be so much more relaxed. There were still cliques back then but it wasn't as severe as it is now. But it's the way it's supposed to be so I can hardly complain.

Emmett was still whining when we entered the lunch room and I realised that we must have been late out. I scanned the lunch room quickly and spotted Angela, a friend in my History, talking to Ben Cheeny. I smiled to myself, they were both quite shy but it was obvious that they liked each other. I hoped they got together. I also noticed Cullen sat at his usual 'Jock' table with Kate, a cheerleader, spread across his lap. He was talking to a guy I recognised off the football team while Kate was nuzzling his neck and playing with his hair at the nape of the neck.

I rolled my eyes, unable to stop myself. Typical Cullen. I grabbed my lunch and sat in the empty seat next to Jazz. I suddenly felt stupid for even thinking any different. I heaved a sigh and Jazz turned to me and mouthed, 'What?'. The others were talking about the dreaded karaoke tonight. I shifted my eyes to Cullen and back to Jazz. He followed my gaze and rolled his eyes like I had. I let out a little laugh. He glanced back at me, I just shrugged at turned back to the table and focused on the conversation. Alice was trying to get out of Em what he would be singing tonight. He was having none of it. I doubt even evil pixie will get it out of him. When he wants to keep something a secret, nothing will get it out of him. It's a shame that he rarely ever wants to keep one.

The rest of lunch went by in a familiar fashion and we left the cafeteria with a disappointed Alice and a smug Emmett. Not a great combination. I took my leave quickly leaving Jasper and Rose to deal with the children. I was lost in my own thoughts when I entered the Biology lab so was brought up short when I saw someone sitting at my desk. It took me a moment to remember that it was Cullen and that was his seat since the beginning of the year. I shook my head, I must be losing it. I walked over and refused to acknowledge Cullen or at least make it look like I wasn't. I kept myself to myself and concentrated, as much as I was capable of with him sat next me, on making notes on what the professor was lecturing.

He didn't say a word to me all lesson and he didn't even notice me. _Fine, if that's how you want to play it Mr... Mr...errr....Mr Ignorer!! Ha, good one Bella, Emmett would be proud! _I thought to myself.

The rest of the afternoon flew by which has a tendency to happen when there is something you are not looking forward to is in the near future. I briefly considered calling Alice and saying I was too ill or something but with the recent discovery of evil pixie, I don't want to risk she'd probably come round and drag me out the house by the ears. I may not come home with any dignity but I'd like to leave with some, thank you very much.

So I begrudgingly made my way home and showered. I halted in front of my wardrobe and contemplated an outfit for tonight. I wasn't usually this particular but the evil pixie episode still scared the bejeebies out of me. I'd rather not risk turning up in a sweatshirt. I contemplated ringing her to ask her and went to grab my phone. I then realised that I had a text from said pixie.

_Wear the dark jeans, black heeled boots and blue blouse we got the other week. _

_No need to thank me. A x_

I swear she could read minds. I had second thoughts about the boots,me and heels on't go well together but what Alice says, goes. So I did as I was told. I dried my hair but decided to leave it down, I couldn't be bothered straightening it or whatever it is that Alice does with it.

A horn beeped outside and I rushed out to meet them. We were all going together in one car as Em was the only one who knew where it was. I jumped into the car. Alice was driving with Rose in shotgun. Jasper sat in between me and Emmett in the back. We were riding in Rose's BMW which was bigger than Alice's Porshe and my MINI. Alice spun round and did a quick analysis of my outfit. Once satisfied she gave me a smile and turned round. She sped down the street and said, "You look nice Bella."

"Thanks, I guess." Everyone seemed in good spirits and looking forward to tonight. They all lapsed into comfortable conversation for the drive. When we arrived Alice squealed, "We're here." We all got out and I noticed for the first time what the girls were wearing. Alice was in a strapless black top with a long gold necklace, she had on dark skinny jeans with black patent heels. Rose was wearing a red blouse which showed of a bit of cleavage and skinny jeans as well as red hot killer heels. They both looked stunning and I suddenly felt really self-conscious. I couldn't stand up on stage with those two. As if reading my mind, Jasper turned to me and put his arm around my shoulder before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "You do look great Bells." I gave him a thanks and a quick kiss on the cheek. He could read me like a book and knew exactly what I needed.

The bar was only small but there seemed to be quite a few people around. There was a platform at one end of the bar with a mic and some technical equipment. We must've missed the start because someone was just finishing up on the stage. We headed to the bar to get some drinks, none of us were 21 yet so we couldn't drink any alcohol. It was a shame, it would've made the whole thing at least bearable. We spent the rest of the night laughing or singing along with the acts on the stage. I was actually enjoying myself despite dreading the time when I would have to face the crowd. At least I wouldn't be on my own.

It was Jasper and Em's turn first. I had never seen them do anything like this so I was looking forward to seeing what they would do. We screamed in encouragement while they walked up onto the stage. They gave us quick smiles before they turned serious. They took a mic each and turned with their backs to the audience.

The beats to the music started and and we cheered louder while Rose let rip with wolf whistles. I recognized the first few bars of the music. Oh, this was going to be great!! It was 'Walk This Way', the version by Aerosmith and Run DMC. They both turned round at the cue and starting singing and bopping along to the song. Em was Run DMC and Jasper was Aerosmith.

_There's a backseat lover, _

_that's always undercover _

_and I talked till my daddy say, _

_said "ya ain't seen nothin till your down on a muffin, _

_and theres sure to be a change in way" _

_now theres a cheerleader, that's a real big pleaser _

_as far as I could reminice _

_and the best thing lovin' was you sister and your cousin _

_and it started with a little kiss, like this _

_She start swingin' with the boys in school _

_and her feet are flyin' up in the air _

_singin hey diddle diddle with the titty in the middle, _

_and you swingin like you just dont care _

_so I took a big chance at the highschool dance _

_with a lady who was ready to play _

_it wasn't me she was foolin' _

_cause she new what she was doin _

_when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to _

_CHORUS_

_walk this way, talk this way (x2) _

_she told me to _

_walk this way, talk this way (x2) _

_just give me a kiss...like this _

_school girl sleezy with a classy kinda sassy _

_little skirt hangin way up her knee _

_there were three young ladies in a school gym locker _

_and I find there were lookin at D _

_I was a highschool loser never made it with a lady _

_till the boys told me somethin' i miss _

_then my next door neighbor _

_had a daughter, had a favour _

_and I gave the girl a little kiss, like this _

_she start swingin' with the boys in the school, _

_with your feet flyin up in the air _

_singin hey diddle diddle _

_with the titty in the middle _

_I was swingin like I didnt care _

_so I took a big chance at the highschool dance _

_with the miss who was ready to play _

_wasn't me she was foolin, _

_cause she knew what she was doin _

_when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to _

_CHORUS_

By the end of the song everyone was on their feet clapping along to the music. When the song ended Jasper came down from the stage but Emmett stayed up there. When Jasper had arrived back at our table we were congratulating him on doing a great Aerosmith. We turned back round at focused on Emmett who was still up on the stage. The song he sang next made me laugh. He was always a fan of JT.

(SexyBack by Justin Timberlake)

_Verse 1]_

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

_I think you're special whats behind your back (yeah)_

_So turn around and ill pick up the slack. (yeah)_

_Take em' to the bridge_

_[Bridge]_

_Dirty babe (uh huh)_

_You see these shackles baby I'm your slave (uh huh)_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh)_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh huh)_

_Take em' to the chorus _

_[Chorus]_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're tourkin with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_[X6]_

_Get your sexy on_

_[Verse 2]_

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)_

_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)_

_Take em' to the bridge_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_You ready? [x3]_

_[Verse 3]_

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)_

_The mothers fuckers watch how I attack (yeah)_

_If that's your girl better watch your back (yeah)_

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact (yeah)_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_[Chorus]_

_You ready? [x4]_

He was welcomed by more applause at the end and I couldn't help but join it. There was something about him trying so hard to be like JT that I found hilarious. He took it all in bowing at least 5 times before the next guy had to shove him off the stage. We all gave him high fives when he got back and he was acting all cool and hip. A couple more people went up and sang but Em and Jazz topped them all. jazz went up on his own next. He got onto the stage and gave the audience a soft smile. He kept the mic on the stand and rested his hands on it. He looked over to our table where we were all standing, cheering for him and winked at us.

The starting notes of 'You do something to me' by Paul Weller came on.

_Oh My God. Alice is going to die..._

**APOV**

Jasper looked so natural on the stage. He was dressed casually but he made it so much more. His light jeans hung on his hips and showed his hot ass. He had a dark button up shirt on, untucked and the sleeves rolled up to just beneath his elbows, it hinted at his muscular arms. And his hair... God his hair!! It was dirty blonde and so bloody sexy.

He looked over to us and winked. My breath caught in my throat and I gulped. The first few beats of the song rose through the speakers and he tapped his foot to the slow beat.

He closed his eyes and waited for the cue to start singing.

_You do something to me - something deep inside_

His voice was deep, rough and when he sang it had a southern twang to it that I've never heard before.I stood there stunned, unable to take eyes off of him. His voice carried on and I blocked out all my surroundings and focused on him. His voice sent chills through me. My heart was hammering in my chest. I had never seen anything closer to perfection than this. Crap. I have never been this turned on before. Oh what that tongue could do...

I bet his voice was husky when he's turned on... I bit my lip and tried to control my emotions but they got out of control when he sang the chorus.

_You do something to me, something deep inside_

_I'm hanging on the wire for a love I'll never find_

_You do something wonderful then chase it all away_

_Mixing my emotions that throws me back again_

_Hanging on the wire, I'm waiting for the change_

_I'm dancing through the fire, just to catch a flame_

_an' feel real again_

Jesus mother fucking son of a bitch.

He opened his eyes before settling on me. He was looking directly into my eyes. If I hadn't of lost it before I have now. His blue eyes were clouded and he was still singing into the mic, his southern twang more pronounced than ever. I swallowed heavily and found myself lost in the music, his voice, his eyes. Holy crap.

I could tell that the song was coming to an end but I didn't want it to. He had never been sexier and I had never wanted anyone like I wanted him at that moment. He kept his eyes locked on mine until the last note. He then looked away and I felt myself able to breathe again but not able to take my eyes off him. The whole audience was cheering as he took a quick bow. I heard some girls screaming which shook me out of my stunned state. Back off bitches, he is mine.

He made his way back to our table. When he arrived Em clapped him on the back and the girls were saying how great he was. I was the only one who hadn't said anything and he noticed. "What did you think, Ali?"

I couldn't deal with it anymore. I stormed up to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down before crashing my lips to his. It took him a moment to respond but when he did he did so with a passion that I have never felt before. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against his warm body I moaned into his mouth at the contact and ran my hands from the front of his shirt up to his neck while I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. He responded almost immediately.

I was so caught up in him and the moment that I didn't notice our friends cheering for us.

* * *

**I so wasn't expected that to happen but the evil pixie demanded that she get her man so who am I to stand in her way?**

**Please review and let me know if your intresting in being my beta! Love you all!!!**

**Peace out...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

My time was running out. I was dreading my time to get up on the stage but I  
found myself also looking forward to it in a weird way. There was something  
about watching everyone get up there and just have a good time, not worrying  
about what others think. It made me think, why not? I got swept up in it all  
and although I don't normally do these types of things, what the hell. I'm  
taking it too seriously, I should get up there and have some fun! I couldn't  
fully shake the nerves though and I knew that prolonged it any longer I'd  
loose my nerve.  
Luckily for me, we were up next. A middle aged man with a bald patch singing  
I'm too sexy. It would have been creepy if the whole place wasn't singing  
along and everyone was having fun with it. I truly had no idea how much fun  
this would be, what else have I been missing out on?  
Ok, maybe I've had one too many cokes. Those things tend to get me a  
little... over-enthusiastic. Thankfully Rose was paying attention to the  
tracking order as Alice seemed too caught up in Jasper's eyes to notice  
anything else. As they finished making out, they just stared into each others  
eyes. Alice finally settled on Jasper's lap with one hand in his hair and  
the other one clasped in his. Whenever I looked at them I felt as if I was  
intruding, it seemed so intimate that I had to look away. It was like they  
were having a conversation without even speaking, creepy stuff. I am so happy  
for them though. They are perfect for each other. They balance each other out.

Rose nudged her to snap her out of it and when that didn't work she slapped  
her on the back of her head. I widened my eyes at the action and couldn't  
help the giggle at Alice's expression. She looked completely lost looking  
from me to Rose and back again. Rose simply nodded towards the stage and  
stood from her seat ready to get on with it. It finally dawned on Alice and  
gave Jasper a quick peck before bouncing off his lap and pulling me by my arm  
to the stage.  
A microphone was shoved in my hands . I swallowed hard, the crowd looks a lot  
bigger from up here. Come on Bella, you can do this. You're a strong,  
independent woman. I chanted to myself. Plus this was a kick ** song. How  
many times had I done this with a hairbrush? And I totally rocked the air  
guitar everytime.  
I decided that I would just go for it and have fun with it. I looked over to  
the girls who gave me a wink as the music started up. I imagined that it was  
just me, Rose and Alice in my living room with remote controls and our mouths,  
belting out Joan Jetts 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll'.  
Alice started off:  
"I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song"  
Rose chipped in at this point and sung the rest of the first verse:  
"An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin"  
I joined in on the chorus and I snapped back to the present by the whole  
crowd singing along and jumping up and down with us to the music. I was really  
starting to get into it and decided to follow in Rose and Alices' footsteps,  
I jumped up and down in time with the beat with one arm in the arm screaming  
the song out to the audience who were now all crowded around the stage.  
"I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me"  
I took over feeling a bit more confident and let go of my inhibitions,  
dancing along and belting it out the next part.  
"He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same"  
Rose: Said can I take you home  
where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

All: I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
Ow..  
Alice: Said can I take you home where we can be alone

Next we'll be movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

All: I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me"

By the time the song was over I was totally into it, dancing around the  
stage, getting the crowd to shout out lines. It was shame that it had to end  
so soon, it was so much fun! More than I expected anyway. I left the stage a  
little out of breath with a massive smile on my face. I turned to the girls  
and looked the same. Alice patted me on the back, "See, I knew it was in  
there somewhere. That was well good, if I do say so myself."  
Rose laughed at her and we made our way through the crowd to get back to the  
boys to enjoy the rest of the night.

Rose dropped me off first in the front of my house and I quickly said my goodbyes. I was in desperate need of my bed. It had been a fun night but I was exhausted. I made my way with aid of the streetlamps up to my porch. I had just gotten to my front door and was about to take my keys out of my purse when something caught my eye. I spun around to find someone sitting on my porch swing. My hand flew to my chest in surprise and my heart rate doubled. The figure rose and started making its way towards me. I had enough rationality in me to reach out and turn the porch light on.  
My eyes took a moment to get used to the new brightness but when they did it was none other than Cullen himself standing on my porch. "What the hell Cullen!!" I shouted at him. He scared the crap out of me!!! What was he doing on my porch in the middle of the night?  
He was evidently trying to hide a smirk at my obvious shock. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He gave me an arrogant smirk which he couldn't seem to hold in any longer.  
"Oh, so lurking on a girls porch in the middle of the night in pitch black, isn't going to give someone a near heart attack?" I asked sarcastically. My heart rate had started to slow but my palms were starting to sweat.  
He chuckled at me and seemed completely at ease. "I wasn't lurking!" He defended. "Anyway, what were you doing out at this time of night?" He asked me with raised eyebrows.  
"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are? My dad?" I asked outraged. How dare he!  
"No, but someone ought to be." He muttered.  
"I beg your pardon?!?" Certain I had misheard him.  
He shrugged. "I'm just saying that you need someone to look after you. I mean, come on, you live on your own, your parents are constantly away..." He trailed off.  
"I NEED someone? How ** dare you!" I said forcefully. I took a step towards him pointing my finger into his chest. "It has nothing to do with you. You don't know anything!" I said with venom clear in my voice. He has no right whatsoever to comment on my family. He doesn't have a ** clue.  
His face softened slightly, his smirk now disappeared. "Sorry, I d-didn't mean to pry."  
"Yeah, well don't do it again." I ordered, calming down a little now he had apologized but he still wasn't forgiven. I sighed, too tired to stand in the cold and argue about it anymore. "So what did you want anyway?"  
"Hmm?" He asked distractedly."Oh, I was just making sure that you got back ok." He replied shyly. Since when did Cullen do shy? Hell, when did he do nice?  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded in response. He was looking at me in a weird way. What was going on with him tonight? God he was he bi-polar or something? He moved a little closer and looked straight into my eyes, I made the mistake of gazing back in his deep emerald eyes. He raised his hand to brush away a strand of my hair and tilted his head searching for something within my eyes. Whatever it was he seemed to find it. My breath hitched when his hand hesitated at the side of my face.  
"Eddie?" A sickingly sweet voiced called from somewhere behind Cullen. We both broke our gaze and turned to where the voice had called from. Stood just beyond my porch was a skank that I recognized from school, what was her name?  
"Chloe, hey." Edward responded. Chloe, that was it. He must have been expecting her. Hang on, is that why he was out here in the dark? Not waiting for me but waiting for her? That git. He lied to me. I was broken out of my thoughts by the skank, "What are you doing over here?" She asked looking me up and down, satisfied that she had no competition she lifted her gaze back to Cullen and gave him a sexy smile, at least that is what it was supposed to be.  
"Oh, nothing. I was waiting outside for you and just spotted Swan. I wasn't sure about some Biology homework." He shrugged.  
My eyes raised of their own accord. So I was right, he had lied to me! That dick! Why couldn't he just be honest for once? I crossed my arms across my chest and pursed my lips at him but he wasn't paying attention to me.  
"Come on then. Lets go." Edward told Chloe. She nodded and gave me a small wave before walking off. "Cya Swan." Cullen said without looking at me and walked off following his **. Argh! How can he treat me like that! He infuriates me.  
I couldn't just let him walk away like that. "Watch yourself Chloe. You never know what you might catch. Use protection!" I shouted across the garden. Chloe glanced back at me to glare and then turned back round and got into her car with Edward. What a dick. He completely pees me off! What a bastard!! How dare he treat me like **! On and of and on again. I'm sick to death of it. No more.  
I am not going to let Cullen mess with me again!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Well, I have a lot of apologising to do, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. Ok I know it has been a while but real life has gotten in the way and it has flown by...**

**Thankyou for anyone who is still reading, I love you all!**

**This is a bit of a different Bella and this is the Bella that I love to be honest, the Twilight Bella is too soft for my liking. Anywho...**

**A massive thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and I'm sorry if I haven't gotten round to reply to it I just wanted you to know that I do appreciate it!**

**Thanks to Roslyn1213, my beta, without who this chapter would have just taken another 2 months to happen, I don't know what I would have done without her so a BIG thankyou to her!!!!**

**Here's the next chapter and again sorry about the wait.....Enjoy......  
**

**Chapter 14  
**

I stormed into my house after watching the skank's car drive around the corner at the end of the street. This is so not happening again. I deserve more than to be messed around with by him and let's be honest it's not like I'm even getting anything out of it anyway. I will prove to him that no man ever walks away from me! He will soon live to regret ever going off with that skank.

I furiously scrambled through my purse and grabbed my cell. I dialed the only number that could help me at this moment in time.

"Alice, it's me. I need your help."

~*~

I woke up the next morning to loud knocking on my front door. I groaned and turned to look at my alarm clock on my bedside table. Argh…5.30am! I know I said early but this is friggen ridiculous. I rolled out of bed and made my way down stairs. The knocking still hadn't relented. Damn that persistent pixie!

"Coming!" I shouted impatiently in the direction of the front door. I promptly ran down the remaining steps and swung the front door open. As I expected, standing on my doorstep with a garment bag and various other scary looking equipment, a large smile plastered on her perfectly made up face, was Alice. She bounded in with a cheery good morning and made her way up to my room.

I stood silently on my doorstep until the chilly air hit me. I slammed to the door shut and slowly made my way up the stairs. By the time I had arrived at my room she had nearly finished setting everything up. Whatever she had with her was. Some of the things that stood on my vanity looked like they belonged in a torture chamber. Before I could thoroughly inspect them Alice had shoved a towel in my face and was shoving me to into my bathroom.

"Shower. Shave. Quickly. No dawdling." She demanded and closed the door behind me. Better do as she says or there will be hell to pay. I tried to be as quick as I could in the shower and dried off before returning to my bedroom that was now the pixie's domain. When she noticed me, she dragged me by the arm and pushed me into the chair that sat before the vanity area. "Come on, we don't have much time."

I glanced towards the clock. "Alice, we have 2 hours." I said confused. By that time, she was too busy combing through my hair to notice I was speaking. I heaved a massive sigh and decided to leave her to it. I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting her do whatever it is she does. At least that was the plan until I heard scissors snapping behind my head. My eyes popped open and knowing better than to move my head while a determined pixie has scissors behind your head. I used my warning tone. "Mary Alice Brandon, what the hell are you doing back there?"

"Hm?" She said distracted. "Oh, just giving you a little trim." She continued snapping away.

"Don't you normally have to ask the person's permission before cutting their hair?!" I said in a raised voice.

"It's optional." I saw her shrug in the mirror. She finally seemed to sense my hesitation.

"Don't worry Bells, I took a cosmetology course. I cut my own hair anyway." That seemed to ease me a little and I did need a trim, I just hadn't got round to it.

"You called me, Bella. Don't forget that." I sighed in resignation. I just had to trust her plus it's way too early to get into an argument, especially with that slave driver.

I closed my eyes again and blocked everything out. Soon enough the prodding and poking left my mind and I was able to relax before what will surely be an interesting day. After an immeasurable amount of time I heard Alice screech, "All done! I have seriously outdone myself." I jumped in my seat, I must've fallen asleep. I looked to Alice who was wearing a proud beam and turned towards the mirror to look at what she had achieved.

"Ah ah ah." Alice chided. "Not yet. Start by getting dressed then you can look. It works better when transformation is complete." She pointed towards the garment bag. "Everything is in there."

I made my way over to my underwear drawer but was stopped by Alice, "That's in there as well." I raised my eyebrows; she's extremely prepared for this, almost too prepared. I grabbed the bag and made my way into the bathroom. Being careful not to look in the mirror I removed the clothes and one garment by one I put them on. I tried not to pass judgment on the clothes before I put them on. I asked Alice to help me and she definitely knows what she's doing, so I just have to trust her. I had everything on but my shoes and a bag. I walked out to my room to find Alice waiting for me.

"Oh Bella! You look so hot!!" She squealed. She jumped off the bed and placed some black suede shoe-boots with three bows on the front at my feet. I put them on not bothering to complain about the heel. 'I asked Alice...I asked Alice...I asked Alice...' I kept chanting to myself. She dragged me as fast as I could go to the front of my full-length mirror. Alice had dressed me in a cream flowery lace dress that went mid-thigh teamed with a grey blazer that had rolled up sleeves. There was also a cameo necklace on a black ribbon with pearls dangling down. It worked brilliantly! Not too slutty, but still sexy and stylish. She had done my hair in light waves again but had left my bangs straight and to the sides. She had put some layers into it as well as cutting off an inch. It made my hair look so much healthier and shinier. My make-up was light with a bit of eyeliner and mascara framing my eyes making them pop out and look brighter than the dull brown that I'm used to seeing. The heels made my legs look longer. I was stunned. I looked so different but still same old me underneath the glam and I loved it. I couldn't believe that I could ever look better than an average dull brunette but who would've thought it, I actually look pretty good. I felt a smile spread across my face and began to spin in the mirror. I did a very girly squeal dragging Alice into a hug with a chorus of 'Thank you's.'

"Not a problem hun. Here," she handed me a slouchy black bag. "I put all your school stuff in there while you were getting changed so we are all set! Let's go." She grabbed her bag and led the way to my car. "Rose is picking up the guys so we can go straight to school. I cannot wait to see everyone's faces!" She bounced in the passengers' seat. I laughed at her and was actually excited to see everyone's reactions myself, especially one person in particular. This was going to be good!!

~*~

We pulled up to school and I parked in a space near the entrance. I could see Emmett, Jasper and Rose waiting at the front, leaning against the wall watching the car. This was the moment truth, the purpose of torture I had been through this morning and I must admit, I was starting to have a confidence crisis. I turned to Alice who saw the hesitation in my eyes.

"Bella. You are gorgeous! Go out there and show him what you've got." My eyes widened. How did she know that this was because of him? I decided to

feign innocence.

"Who are you talking about?" She chuckled at me, seeing straight through my facade. "Hmm, a little someone that happens to live right next door to

you." She winked at me before reassuring me that it will go no further. I didn't bother to argue with her. I didn't see the point. That pixie knows everything!

I sighed. "Let's just get this over with." I grabbed my bag and was about to get out of the car before Alice stopped me. "Don't forget to work it. Shake your hips and drive them all mad, B." I rolled my eyes before nodding.

I stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind me. I kept my chin up and walked over to where the guys were standing. I focused on them but noticed out of the corner of my eye some guys checking me out. Well, that's never happened before. It gave me a little boost of confidence and I smiled down at Alice who was hooked on my arm.

"Ok, don't look now, but Eddie boy has just gotten out of his car." She muttered to me. I automatically lifted my head to look around for him. I felt a something hit me in my side. "I said don't look!" Alice hissed at me from the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry, but it's a reflex. When you say don't look at something, you have to look." I hissed back at her but stopped looking for him anyway and focused on our friends who were watching us approach. Jazz and Rose had smiles on their faces whereas Em just had a look of pure shock on his face. I didn't know whether to be amused or a little insulted. I made sure to wiggle my hips a little and was subtlety trying to see out of the corner of my eye the reaction I was getting off the dickhead himself.

"He's leaning against his car, watching you shake your thang." Alice interrupted my musings. I looked to her raising my eyebrows. How does she do that? "Oh, honey, you may think you are being subtle but I can read you like a book. Cuz I got it like that!" She even snapped her fingers and shook her head! It made me laugh hysterically until I couldn't actually breathe and had to stop walking to try and calm down. She winked at me cheekily and skipped ahead to jump into Jaspers arms. She left me giggling in the middle of the car park alone. I shook my head at her and followed her to our friends. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Sexy Back himself!" I teased Emmett. He winked at me and slung his massive arm around my shoulder. My knees could've buckled from under me from the weight.

"You can bet on that, little girl." He laughed."Damn, girl, you are looking all different kinds of hot today! I think I might need to keep an eye on some of these guys, they are looking at you, and not in a way that I like." Oh God, here comes the protective Em again.

"I think she can handle herself just fine. And can you blame the guys when she is looking like that!" Rose pointed up and down my body. I laughed, all the apprehension had disappeared and I felt a lot lighter than I have felt in a while.

"She's right Bells, you look gorgeous." Jasper said quietly. His sincerity made the color rise to my cheeks as I thanked him softly.

"Alright then, kids. Let's get this party started!" I said in a fake excited voice. I walked into the school entrance feeling comfortable and happy with my friends by my side and was looking forward to Biology when the real satisfaction will begin, and that is meant in a totally 'chastity belt' way. Unfortunately.

~*~

The morning had gone quite quickly and I felt myself being stared at and people whispering about it as I walked into my morning classes but even though I blushed at the attention, I held my head high. I was on my way to my last lesson of the morning, dreaming about feisty comebacks to Cullen when I was interrupted from my satisfying insults by the voice of the devil himself.

"Hello beautiful." I spun around to find Cullen leaning on the lockers that I was just walking past. I must have been out of it not to notice him standing right there. I opened my mouth to speak but Cullen moved towards me and put his finger to my lips, silencing me. "Ssh, Bella you don't have to say a word. I already know what you want to say and I just want you to know that I forgive you love. I completely understand that you were just jealous last night because I had plans with another girl, but I'm willing to put that behind us and start over. Don't beat yourself up over your feelings for me it's only natural that you like me. Most girls do anyway."

I stood there disbelieving. Ha, the nerve of this guy. Seriously?! I couldn't help but laugh in his face. Who did he think he was? Queen Sheba? Judging by of look of shock on his face that was not the reaction he was looking for. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. I finally calmed down enough to actually be offended by his lame attempts and the fact that he was comparing me to his whores. My laughing halted immediately as that hit me in full force. I narrowed my eyes at him, all the trace of amusement wiped off my face. I stepped closer to him and had to strain my neck to look him in the eyes.

"First of all, NOBODY calls me beautiful without my permission especially not you," I said with venom. "Secondly, most girls do like you but I am not one of them nor will I ever be, so get that into your thick skull. And I am NOT sorry for what I said last night, She deserved to know what she was getting into or more likely what she will be getting when she gets into it. And finally, I am not one of your whores and I will not let you talk to me like that. Got it Cullen?" I spat his name at him. I was mentally doing a jig; I got through it without messing up! Woo! One big step for me, one small step for feminism!

"Oh, I see what this is." He said with a knowing smile as he slowly circled me. Kind of like a predator stalking his prey. Unfortunately at this moment, I was his prey. "You honestly want me to believe that you don't want me?" At this, he traced his fore finger along my collar bone as he past me. "That you never wanted me?" All of a sudden he bursts out laughing at me. All the while he continued circling me, then abruptly the laughter stopped and he faced me. "If you expect me to believe that I've got a herd of cows in Idaho that I can sell you for ten bucks. I saw how you reacted to me last night, the way you looked at me on your porch. Do you honestly think I believe you right now? You can play these games all you like but we both know the truth Bella."

I stood in shock for a moment after his speech. Seriously could this guy get any more up his own arse? I was actually starting to consider if he had psychological problems. Well, it's not his fault, I guess. The sluts of the school have made him into this, putting him on a pedestal, treating him like a God. He stood there expectantly. What's he waiting for? Me to declare my undying love for him, ha! In his dreams. I sighed and brought my hand up to his cheek tapping gently while saying,

"Oh, Cullen, Cullen, Cullen. You really are clueless, aren't you?" I smirked. "Well, I haven't got much time to stand around waiting for you to try and comprehend that there is someone in this world than doesn't love you as much as you do yourself. I have things to do, people to see and guys to shag. And, oh wait a minute, you aren't included in any of those." I tucked my arm back to my sides and spun on the spot. I walked away from Cullen with a little wave over my shoulder leaving him simmering in the hallway. You bit off more than you can chew with me sunshine and don't you forget it.

I realized by the time I got to the end of the hallway that my class was on the other side of the building. So much for my grand exit. Damn it!

* * *

**Please review!! Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, although to be fair if I did own Edward I wouldn't leave my bedroom ;) don't judge, you would do exactly the same :oP**

**I know, I know, it has been forever... but to make it up to you I present you with the first ever EPOV of PP. I never thought I would or could do this so thankyou so much to Roslyn1213 (my beta) for encouraging me and for helping me out...so so much. I really couldn't have done this without her.**

**As ever please review! Let me know what you think about our little player here...  
**

**I have kept you all waiting so I'm not going to keep you any longer...**

**Last thing... Happy Holidays! Hope Santa brings you everything you wish for...  
**

**Chapter 15**

I stood in the hallway watching Bella's retreating figure in total disbelief. Did she really just say what I think she said, then dismiss me like I'm some little groupie that follows her around like a lost puppy? Oh hell no! No one, especially a chick has ever or will ever treat me that way and get away with it. I never would have thought after seeing her this morning, that our interaction would end this way. Us making out in the back of my Volvo yes, her telling ME off, hell no. Now I'm pissed, which is never a good thing.

How does she get to me like this? She's just another girl, a very hot one I must admit, but why am I so pissed off right now? Sure, we didn't start off on the right foot but, I could have sworn something was there. I'm not used to having meaningful conversations with women but something about her kind of draws me in. Immediate sexual chemistry! We would be brilliant together in bed and I am certain that she is just as attracted to me as I am to her. I thought back to how she looked in the fucking dress today and believe me, some parts of my anatomy were screaming 'I want! I want!'. I took a deep breath. Calm the fuck down little Edward, we'll eventually have our way. But first, we need to teach little Miss Sunshine a lesson in respect. She needs to understand who runs this and I am a very able bodied teacher. I just need to come up with suitable lesson plan that she'll never forget. Yes, this should be fun. It's time to start making life just a little uncomfortable for Bella Swan. She cannot treat me like that.

Speaking of which, isn't her class in the other direction? From the way she just abruptly stopped walking, she must have realized the same thing. Okay yeah, I have her class schedule memorised and to some that might be deemed borderline stalkerish; but I have to keep the locations of any and all shag possibilities current just in case of a personal emergency if you get my meaning.

Oh God this is classic and I could honestly piss my pants right now. Why don't I save my hysterics for the moment she has to walk by me again in order to successfully make it to her class! A Dr. Evil laugh would be so useful right now! Okay, she's coming back my way and I can tell she's trying her hardest to keep her head held high and not look in my direction, trying to hold on to the little dignity she has left. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. I just have to time this perfectly. So I don't have any effect on her at all, huh? Yet she goes in the wrong direction to class? Hmm, pretty damn funny. Okay she's in position, time for the kill. Just as she began to pass me in the hall I conveniently developed a very loud and nasty sneeze.

"Cocktease! Cocktease!" I said as I 'sneezed' and she froze. A couple of guys in my vicinity heard me and fell out laughing drawing everyone else's attention in our direction. Bella's eyes widened in fury and her mouth opened in shock, but what made this moment even better was the flaming blush that stained her face. God she was beautiful. She huffed and started to walk off but ended up tripping over her own feet which made her stumble and almost drop her backpack. Now the whole hallway full of people were cracking up laughing including me.

"You…tripped….over…your…own…feet!" I said through my hysterics. Bella righted herself immediately and walked off but not before shouting "Wanker!" in my direction.

I honestly felt a little better, but it was kind of bittersweet. Yes I was victorious in getting back at her, but I was also no closer to winning her over. I pretty much shot myself in the foot. I was not in the mood for History and for Jessica to be all over me. I shivered. It's like they expect me to choose them, only them and fall in love or some shit. Like that's going to happen. I can hardly hold a conversation with them never mind anything else like spending time with them outside of the bedroom. The only time I ever talk to them is to ask if they wanna shag, to which the answer is always yes if you are wondering. But Jessica is unusually persistent. She's my Saturday night entertainment, even though she doesn't last the whole night. Cos I'm that good. Would be nice to have someone with a bit of stamina though. Everyone here is 3 thrusts and you're out. Then cuddling. Except Edward Cullen doesn't do that shit. And the quicker they realise it the better.

Virgins are the worst. They want it to be special and think that I will make it that way for them. Well you can either have good or special. I provide the good and the doucebags like Mike provide the special. Which basically means that you won't get off. Why waste time cuddling and snuggling and all that, let's face it, you really just wanna get down to it. That's what I do, and I do it well. Not being conceited, just honest.

I decided to ditch and made my way to my beloved Volvo. The one thing that I would never treat badly. My baby. The beautiful polished silver and the smooth leather seats, it was perfect. When I ditch I get into her and listen to my music. Music. …My sanctuary. Just one song can change your mood or enhance it. I love all kinds of music which would surprise most girls. They expect me to be like the other jocks, listening to rap and all that crap. Not a chance. I may be good at football, hell I'm better than good but not the point, yet that doesn't mean that I should live up to the stereotypes. Don't get me wrong, the guys are great and are a laugh, especially Emmett. He's positively nuts. Has a peanut for a brain most likely but such a nice guy. Hmm, he hangs out with Bella, doesn't he? Maybe I can dig around a little. Not enough for him to get suspicious but I need information. I barely know anything about her, except that she lives next door and gets embarrassed easily. I could use that to my advantage...

When I pulled up my car in the parking lot this morning I had no idea what I was about to experience. I was unsatisfied after the disaster that was last night. Bella cockblocker Swan. How dare she even suggest that I would even risk catching anything? Especially from these Forks slags. It may be a small town but bloody hell have those cheerleaders got around, probably more than once. But I always, always, always, make sure I use protection. I would never disrespect myself like that. But, what's her name, Charley? Charlotte? Chloe? Yeah, Chloe. Anyway, she didn't see it like that. Nope. After that she didn't want to do anything! What's the point? Why take me all the way to hers only to tell me that she didn't want to do anything? I'm not a jerk or anything, I would have settled for a blow job or even a good hand job. But no. So I got home sexually frustrated cos of the cockblocking son of a bitch next door.

So after last night the last thing I expected to see when I got to school was Bella swanning about in a short ass dress with heels showing off her 'fuck-me' legs while not looking like a slut. How does she do it? The other girls could learn a thing or two from her. I got out of my car and lent against the car door. God, she's swaying her hips as well and her hair is just begging to be pulled while I thrust in and out of her slowly. God, even the thought of it makes me hard. There was no way that I would not be tapping that and God help me if someone gets there before me because I do not do well with being second or God forbid third.

So I waited for her in the main corridor hoping she would pass by me, if not I would look like a complete tool. Luckily, the Gods were with me and she walked by. She looked in her own little world and I couldn't miss this opportunity to look her up and down, once more. I wanted to give her the chance to apologize; after all, jealousy is a cruel emotion and can make you do harsh things like she did last night.

But it did not go as well as I thought it would hence why I ended up embarrassing her, skipping class and listening to Debussy in my beautiful Volvo.

I couldn't be bothered with the rest of school but the thought of seeing Bella at lunch as well as sitting next to her in Biology prevented me from ditching the whole day. Something about her intrigued me. Beyond the obviously smokin' hot body she was clever as well, I could tell from when we worked together in Biology, she was just as good as me, well nearly. She has always given off this sensuality, everyone noticed but no-one dared touch her because everyone thought that she had a thing with Jasper. Obviously not seeing as he's with the new girl who looks like a little pixie. Now with the whole sexy make-over she's like every guy's wet dream. All the guys will probably be after her. Which is why I need to get in there first. But I need her to want me, she has to give in first. And I will make sure she does.

I heard the bell for lunch and heaved a sigh before I left the comfort of my Volvo and headed into the zoo that is the cafeteria.

I got there just as the classes were letting out, providing perfect cover. I tried to scan the room subtly whilst I made my way to the table that was in the middle of the canteen. It was labelled the 'jock' table but I didn't like stereotyping. In my opinion, it was simple, I knew many of them in middle school, we played football together and sat together at lunch. It wasn't a matter of popularity or cliques, it was simply who you were friends with in my opinion, who you shared interests with. I really don't see the need to categorize people with specific tables and stuff. What's the point in it? It's a horrible system but that's what life is like in American High Schools. Girls throwing themselves at you with no dignity, they have no respect for themselves. If I'm being honest, I revelled in it. Find me one hormonal teenager who wouldn't.

I treated them badly and I admit that I still do treat a few badly but if they don't have any respect for themselves, how do they expect me to have respect for them? I was particularly picked out from the crowd cos I was hot apparently. It was very useful and could be used to get my own way, the guys say that I dazzle the girls but I don't care what it is as long as it works, and it has. That is until Bella came along; then again she has respect for herself unlike the other slags in this school.

I was brought from my thoughts by a clap on my shoulder. "Yo, dude." Jack came round to sit across from me.

"Hey." I replied, a bit spaced out. I tried to do a quick scan for those deep brown eyes but couldn't see anything yet. The others were making their way over. Abby sat with Jack, they had been the only couple that had been together for a significant amount of time, in high school anyway. Everybody else was either fucking around or it was fling after fling. I sometimes wonder how they do it, just stick to each other like that. They must get bored of one another, or drive each other crazy. Or maybe it's just me who can't stand to be tied to one person for the foreseeable future.

I tuned out the table conversation and took to looking out for Bella. I really need to see how she acts, I can't do anything without knowing about her behavior and what makes her tick in many ways. She obviously doesn't react or behave like the normal girls, which means that my usual crooked smile and panty-wetting winks won't work. And I need her to learn her lesson. I couldn't see her anywhere. By now almost everybody had settled down and a couple of cheerleaders were making their way over for their traditional throwing themselves at us. Jessica was practically knocking girls out of the way to get to me in an attempt to head off the herd. Why do I mess around with her again? Oh right, Saturday night special. Too bad she's opposed to the idea of me gagging her, otherwise she might not be as awful to be around. Why am I still here right now? A chance to see the 'fuck-me legs' again, that's why. I cringed at the sound of Jessica's shrill voice. I assumed she thought she sounded sexy. Not!

"Hi Eddie! Oh my gosh, I totally missed you in history class. Were you sick? I was totally going to go and look for you, but Lauren starting telling me about how she went to the mall and saw Stacy…" I had to just shut myself down at that moment before I got any more tempted to gently press my pizza to her face in an attempt to smother her. Now where was I? Ah, my search for my latest mission. Eventually Jessica got the message that I wasn't interested in talking to her and went off with her skank friend Lauren.

I really hope that Bella isn't off with some lad like she said. I know she wasn't serious but the idea of someone touching her in the way that she doesn't deserve makes me physically sick. She doesn't deserve to be treated like all the other slags, they don't have respect for themselves like she does. Thankfully though if anyone ever hurts her they will have Emmett and Jasper to answer to.

Some chick, whose name I can't remember, draped herself across me as if she had some purchase over me. They do this everyday and I put up with it, sometimes if I feel like I encourage it a bit but right now it was bugging me. It was distracting me from looking for Bella. She was twittering on in my ear, something about her coach being a bitch or something, I didn't take any notice but she didn't seem to pick up on it, still blabbering on like I actually care.

It was a few torturing minutes later when Bella finally walking into the canteen. She didn't look to happy and instead of going to pick up lunch she went straight to her table, oblivious to the amount of stares she was getting. I certainly was, glaring at any mother fucker who dared to check her out. I looked back at her and although I couldn't hear her from here I could tell she wasn't happy, she was using her hands to explain something and the anger was coming off of her in tides. I found myself caught up in her facial expressions, whatever it was must have really pissed her off, her face was flushed and she had her arms crossed. Emmett didn't look too happy either, in fact he was positively fuming! Jasper seemed angry too, although more under control than Em, yet the girls didn't seem too fussed. I was instantly curious as to what could have caused such a reaction. The only answer would be boy related. That would be the only thing that would get the two guys worked up, yet why was Bella just as mad? Could it be that she was still mad at me from the hallways incident? Were Emmett and Jasper going to get together and kill me? It couldn't have been that upsetting, it was just a little payback for her attitude earlier.

I was dragged back to the present by the mention of Bella's name. I focused back into the table.

The slut who was draped across my lap was glaring across the cafeteria. "She thinks she's so hot now she's put a bit of make-up on and dresses in semi-decent clothes." She snorted in an extremely unattractive way. The girl across from us, another cheerleader, agreed and suddenly all the girls were talking about how she is trying to be something she's not. Then some of the guys around the table started standing up for her, saying how hot she is. I don't know who I was angrier with the girls for bitching or the guys for looking at her in that way. I don't know why I didn't stick up for her but I was partly curious to think what they thought about her. Not anymore, I really don't care what they think about her, they can think she's a fake, whatever. It's not like they aren't fake themselves. They're all just stupid, blonde, jealous, hypocrites. Nothing more!

Throughout the rest of dinner I kept my eye on their table and didn't even focus on the conversation around the table. The slag stayed on my lap and I couldn't face the fuss of throwing her off.

Everytime I looked back at Bella she would look just as hot as the last time. She had her legs crossed which gave me a good look at her legs. How did I not notice how long and soft they looked before? Hm, there was a lot that i hadn't noticed about her before. But just because she may be beautiful, doesn't mean that she can treat me the way she does. Which brings me back to my point of teaching her a lesson.

I think the hallway incident was hilarious, but I really need to play it cool. I can't afford to have Bella hate me or think I'm a jerk if I plan on having my way. Other girls might find my arrogance appealing, but Bella isn't like most girls. Yet at that same time, I need to seriously teach her a lesson.

This is getting pretty exhausting, I've never focused this much attention on anyone in my entire life. The day went by slowly after lunch was over and I couldn't wait to slide into my precious Volvo and listen to Debussy on my way home. I walked out of the doors into the parking lot and there was a crowd of people near where my car was parked. I'm really in no mood to watch a fight or deal with any nonessential situation right now. I just wanted to get home so that I can further formulate the FBS(Fuck Bella Swan) project. As I got closer to the crowd, I heard people laughing their asses off and to my horror; I realized they were surrounding my car. I quickly ran over to my precious baby and got the surprise of a lifetime. In bright white paint, the phrase "STD's R us" was painted plainly across my windshield. I stood there frozen in shock. This couldn't be real. Who would violate my baby this way? What did she ever do to anyone except be beautiful and perfect. Over all the noise, I picked up the sound of an obnoxiously loud vehicle rolling slowly by me, and managed to pull myself out of my delirium. I looked over and saw none other than Bella Swan and her crew cracking up laughing. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the bed of the truck with huge smiles on their faces. From Bella's smug expression I knew she was the one responsible for this.

"SWAN!!!" I yelled as she pulled off as fast as her prehistoric truck could take her. Luckily the paint was on my window and not the paint, but it'd still be a bitch to clean up and I have to give her credit for her ingenuity. I knew at that moment, this was no longer just a quest for sex, this was war. The ultimate battle for supremacy and I was determined to win no matter what.


End file.
